Maelstorm Evolution X
by personazero
Summary: naruto xmen crossover once called called Next is now being fixed on grammer Anonymous Reviews on back on so review
1. Chapter 1

_**So here's a Naruto and X-Men: Evolution **_

_**yeah another cross over **_

_**so with out further ado lets get this story on the way **_

_**Chapter Prologue **_

_*** Unknown Location ***_

In a desert, a lone finger was walking trying to figure outwhere he was currently at. " Well seeing that everything I see is un familiar with me." the lone figure said as he continued walking into the desert. " Might as well continued keep walking into I see civilization... How did this all began? Was Madara and Danzo truly the ended for all the fighting, or was it the end for the fighting for everyone but me?" these where the thoughts going around the head of the lone blond figure, as he continued walking through the desert. Hoping to find civilization soon.

_*** At another location at the same time with the lone figure. ***_

" Ehm... where are you?" thought a man in a wheel chair, as he was sitting at a console device, with a helmet over his head but even with that he still couldn't locate the source of the power burst.

" What has caught your attention, Charles?" a female voice said behind the wheel chair man known as Charles. Charles turned his head to see the African goddess working towards him.

" Hello Ororo... What caught my attention was this power burst." Charles said as he continued to look on the screen of Cerebro.

" Oh, is that so. Why would a power burst catch your attention?" Ororo asked as she walk towards Charles.

" This power burst covered the whole area of Arizona." Charles said. Ororo eyes widen hearing that.

" But... how is that even possible?... No mutant should be able to do that." Ororo said trying to understand how there was even since a power burst.

" Yes I understand that, but that why I'm trying to locate where that burst came from. But... even with Cerebro I still can't locate the source." Charles said feeling that he was usless at the moment.

" Well, is there a chance that Cerebro made a glitch?" Ororo asked Charles, hoping that it was only a glitch on Cerebro part.

"One would think that it would've been a glitch... but the chances of that are very slim." Charles said as he put the helmet down and started to wheel away from the console device, with Ororo following behind him.

" Oh and Charles." Charles turned his head to Ororo. " Kurt Wagner is going to be at the train station by tonight. Should I tell the Scott and Jean to be prepare for his arrival?" Ororo asked Charles.

" Yes. If that isn't to much trouble on your part." Charles said with a smile on his face. Ororo smiled at that.

_*** Some time later after the episode 'Power Surge' * **_

" Why does this power burst keep changing location?" thought a frustrated Charles. During the past few months the power burst kept appearing, but no matter what kind of improvements Cerebro went through it could never track the source of these burst.

" What wrong Charles." said a guff voice behind Charles.

" I once again got another detection of that power burst. The ones I have been telling you about." Charles said as he turned his head towards Logan, to see that standing next to Logan was Ororo.

" Of yeah. Where was it this time?" asked Ororo.

" This time the power burst was in New York." Logan and Ororo were surprise to hear that.

" Well that a surprise... Are you sure it wasn't because of all the new kids at are school." Logan said.

" No it wasn't. I put a separate program to locate and track these power burst, but no matter what Cerebro doesn't seem able to locate the source." Charles said as he look at the screen of Cerebro. " This makes the fifth time the power burst appeared." Charles said.

" Where were the locations again?" Logan asked, forgetting the locations Charles has told him in the past of where the power burst appeared.

" Two were in Arizona, one in California, another in Massachusetts and now the last one in New York." Charles said giving the list of where the burst where located.

" There doesn't seem to be any connection of where these power burst are coming from." Ororo said thinking about all of the known location they had the burst appeared.

" Ehm... wasn't two of those places in the same location as two of those mutants that Cerebro detect.." Ororo and Charles turned there head towards Logan. Logan seeing theirs faces knew that he had to explain what he meant. " Well in Arizona we get a mutant call on that one kid James Proudstar but with Juggernaut attacking the same day we weren't able to confirm his location. And Cerebro never detect him again after that. Then in California we had that kid Lorna Dane. I understand that the reason we didn't go after her was because Charles didn't wish to upset his old friend Magneto. But we should of went after her anyway. Charles I'm sure you know that besides you and Magneto there are others trying to find mutants and would do anything to have them join their teams.." Logan explain why they should of gone after Lorna.

" I understand your position Logan. But... if we do the same methods as the others groups we wouldn't be any better then them. Lorna is the half daughter of Magneto but knowing this Magneto would mostly like be the first to go and talk to her. No matter what she decides Magneto would make sure she is well protected against these other groups... In truth I want Magneto children to come to my school on there own choice." Charles told Logan.

" Some times Charles your to good for your own good." Logan and Ororo said. All Charles could do was smile at that.

_***At the same time at the high school***_

At the moment Katherine "Kitty" Pryde was enjoying the short free time she had before she had to go to classes. At the moment she was thinking of how good her life is at the moment, she didn't see the figure in front of her. She crashed into the figure dropping her books and landing on her but. While she rubbed her sore but

she didn't notice the figure picking up her books.

" Sorry about that. I'm new here and kind of get lost trying to find my first class." The figure said as he finished picking up Kitty books and then offered her a hand to help pick her self up. Kitty looked up and saw a set of blue eyes staring at her. She also notice that he was offering her a hand to help pick her up. She didn't say anything for she was to speechless looking at his eyes. But did take his hand to help her get up. When she get up she notice that he was as tall as Scott and a little bit more muscular then him. And also had blond hair.

" Sorry about that. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and it's a pleasure to meet you." the figure said as he introduce himself towards the young Kitty. All Kitty could do was nodded her head.

_**End of chapter **_

_**yeah it's short but its a prologue**_

_**Naruto was sent there after his fight with Madara and Danzo **_

_**and when he first came to the evo time line he came around the first, or second episode you can decided on that but he came before the thrid episode this is just in case you people don't know that**_

_**and i do know Logan came near the end of the first episode but it fanfiction any thing can happen **_

_**and yes there will be mutants who didn't appear in X-Men: Evolution to appear in this story.**_

_**so review and tell me what you think **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So this is an X-Men: Evolution and Naruto cross over **_

_**Seem to have gotten good respond**_

_**So with that said lets get this story on the way**_

_**And by the way I need a better title for this story **_

_**So some one please send me some ideas for a good title name for this story**_

_**And some ideas on the name of Naruto name **_

_**And some people who you think should be on Naruto team**_

_**Chapter 1: Meetings**_

_*** A few minutes ago with Naruto***_

Naruto was not in a happy mood. Why do you ask why he wasn't in a good mood, it was because he had to go to high school. Why did he had to go to high school, Emma Frost said that since this town had plenty of mutants in this town, he should go to the high school to meet them and try to convince them to join his side. And another reason was when he met the principal of Bayville High, Edward Kelly, that man had rubbed him the wrong way, by giving Naruto a dirty look as though he was saying if your different I don't want you here look, but just by that look it took Naruto all his will power to not hurt him or kill him. But that was only half the reason he was mad. The other reason he mad was because his friends weren't going to be coming here. Well Emma Frost and James Proudstar had already graduated high school. James being 19 graduated high school a year ago. Emma being a tele-path had used that to make it seem like she was a genius and graduated at the age of 16, Emma now being 17, so these two were no longer required to go to high school. Alison and Lorna weren't going to be coming to the high school for another week or two. So that meant for a while he was going to be in high school with no friends or his girlfriend. But there were only two good things to come out of this, Lorna said she would make it up to him tonight and Emma said that they would have a new person joining them tonight. Some girl from England, the person name escapes Naruto at the moment.

Right now, Naruto was walking around the school trying to remember where everything was. It by the looks of it, all the girls were checking him out. Naruto didn't know if it was because of the way he was dressed (he dressed as wolverine from the new anime cartoon not as wolverine and the X-men, the only difference was he had a short sleeve red shirt instead of no sleeve shirt.) or maybe they where checking out his lean body frame, he didn't care Lorna was his girlfriend and she a beautiful girl. Naruto was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the brown hair girl walking in his direction. But he did notice her when they collided. He didn't fall down but she did. Not wanting to be an ass he decided to help her get her pick up her books.

"Sorry about that. I'm new here and kind of get lost trying to find my first class." Naruto said, as he finished picking up her books and deciding to offer a hand to pick her up. The silence was nervous for Naruto but she did take his offer after she stood up. He decided to introduce himself. "Sorry about that. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and it's a pleasure to meet you." for Naruto he felt a little weird saying it was a pleasure meeting her, when he didn't know her. But she still didn't seem to regain her voice for a minute.

" My... my name is Kitty... Kitty Pryde." Kitty said in a shaky voice. At the moment she was trying her best to focus talking to Naruto instead of looking like some kind of love lost puppy.

" Kitty is a cute name." Naruto said, not noticing the blush appear on Kitty face. "But, I have to go look for my classes." Naruto told her just as he was about to walk away.

"Wait... you know, I can help you find your classes." Kitty said hoping the blush had disappeared by now. Naruto raised a eye brow at that.

"No, no... I don't want to waste your time by helping me out."

"It not a problem... So like show me your class schedule." Kitty told him. Naruto just sigh before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. Kitty grabs it out of his hands and started scanning through it. On the paper it read.

_**1st hour History**_

_**2nd hour Science**_

_**3rd hour Drama**_

_**Lunch**_

_**4th hour Gym**_

_**5th hour Math**_

_**6th hour English **_

_Yes! He in two of my classes and I get to see him at lunch. _Kitty was mentally cheering to her self. She quickly turned to Naruto. "Well... I will show you where the classes are located." after she said that she grabbed Naruto hand and started dragging him to the locations of each class. Naruto was silently laughing at the way she was acting.

_*** History Class ***_

After the teacher introduces Naruto to the class, he guides Naruto to an empty seat. The person he was sitting next to was a girl who calls her self Rogue. That name alone caught Naruto attention. But Naruto couldn't talk to her since the teacher decided to start the lesson. Near the end of the class the teacher told the class that they had a group assignment and won't be due for two weeks. The assignment was to research one of the presidents and write about there life's. The teacher announce that they were allowed to pick there own partners'. Had to be a group of two and no one was allowed to do it them selves. Almost after that was said most of the girls ask Naruto to be their partner, but he declined all theirs offers. By the end the teacher said since Naruto and Rogue had yet to pick partners', that by default they would be partners. The moment that was said many girls gave Rogue dirty looks but she ignores them like she always does. Naruto tapped her shoulder. Rogue quickly turned to him wanting to know what he wants to say.

"Sorry... That you got stuck with me." Naruto told her. That surprise Rogue. Normally most guys would have said some thing like you better pull your weight or that there stuck doing all the work.

"It's not your fault." Rogue told him.

"Feels like it..." Naruto just shook his head. "Oh by the way which president do you want to do this project on?" Naruto asked not knowing any names of any presidents. That also surprise Rogue since most people say they were going to do this, instead of asking her what she might want to do.

" Ehm... I don't know." Rogue didn't know who they should do their project on. After a minute of debating of who they should do their project on, they finally picked John Quincy Adams to do their project on. After that the bell rung Naruto told Rogue see you later as he left to head for his next class. Rogue just nodded her head as she watched him leave.

_*** In English Class ***_

It seems like every class Naruto enter, the teacher would make him introduce himself. This got quite annoying after a while. The only things that cheer Naruto up knowing were that Kitty was also in this class. Kitty also happens to be in his math class. Just like Rogue was in his drama class. In drama class once Naruto saw Rogue was in his class he was glad seeing that he knew at least one person in it. But drama class turned out to be fun for Naruto since they decided to play a game called freeze. The game is about two people start it off by playing out a scene and then less then a minute a person yells out freeze, the two people most freeze in the exact spot, after that the person who yelled out freeze goes up and takes the place of one of them and goes into a whole new different scene. It fun to play turns out Rogue is a good actor. In math Naruto found out that Kitty was very smart. Kitty told him that she was getting nothing but A's in all of her classes. Naruto knew that meant she was really smart. But know in English, the teacher was giving them a project to do. To acted out a scene from Romeo and Juliet. Naruto quickly asked Kitty to be his partner before any other girl would ask him. She agrees very quickly. But it seem like the teacher had an evil plan. Since they were now stuck performing the kissing scene, in front of every one on Monday. Right now Naruto and Kitty were getting ready to go home.

"Hey Kitty, do you want to come over my house and practice the scene?" Naruto ask. Kitty blushed was so red Naruto was beginning to wonder if she was related to Hinata, but all she did was nodded her head. "Alright follow me." After that Naruto guided Kitty to where his car was parked.

_*** On the way to Naruto house ***_

After Naruto guide Kitty to his car. He started to take her to his house. Only half way during the car ride did Kitty realize that she had to call the mansion to tell them that she was going to be at a friends house for most of the day. After telling Naruto that, Naruto grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and handed her his cell phone.

After a minute of ringing some one answered the phone.

"Hello?" it was the voice of Wolverine, Logan.

"Oh hey, Mr. Logan." was Kitty cheerful reply.

"What do you need half pint?"

"Well... I'm going to be coming home late tonight." Kitty said, hoping Logan wouldn't ask why.

"Why are you coming home late?" Logan asked.

"Well... ehm... I'm going to a guy's house to study with him about a project we were group with." Kitty told Logan nervously.

"Half pint." By now Kitty can hear Logan voice full of rage. "Are you telling me your going to a guy's house to study? It better be studying and nothing else! If I find out that you and this guy did some thing else besides study, I will hunt him down and make sure he never has kids. And that's if he's lucky." Logan shouted towards the phone.

"I understand." Kitty said in a weak tone of voice, almost like a mouse voice. After that was said Logan cut off the phone conversation. This only made Kitty more nervous for herself. For she afraid of what Logan might do once she got home. She handed Naruto his cell phone back. She sat quietly for the rest of the car ride to his house.

_*** Xavier's Mansion ***_

After Logan cut off the phone conversation, by slamming the phone down he was still in rage for what Kitty had just told him.

"Something the matter, Logan?" a voice said behind Logan. Logan quickly turned around to see Ororo was standing behind him.

"Yeah... something is the matter." Logan said as he cross his arms over his chest.

"And that would be?" Ororo asked rising her eye brow at him.

"That Kitty is staying at a guys' house to 'study'." Getting angrier over what kitty decided.

"So... Kitty has plenty of male friends. It not like she hasn't gone to a male room here to study." Ororo told him.

"That's the thing most of the males here I can watch... But now that Kitty has gone to a strange male house, I can't be there to protect her from any thing he might do to her." Logan was growing now.

"Logan, I understand you wish to protect all the children here... She can protect herself from any one who would try to harm her. And she not is going to make any stupid choices. She has a good brain on top of her head." Ororo said explaining to Logan that Kitty wouldn't make any stupid decisions.

"Doesn't mean that she will always make the right choice." it was all Logan said before he walked away. Ororo just shook her head. She knew that Logan can be over protective of the children here.

_*** At Naruto Home* **_

Naruto had parked his car in the car garage. While they where steeping out, Naruto, had notice that James, Lorna and Alison cars were not parked in the garage. For Kitty she only notices Naruto car and the pure white car. And that Naruto house was as big as the Xaivers Mansion. So right now they were walking into his house. Naruto threw his bag on the living room couch. Kitty put her bag near the door to the garage. Kitty took a seat on the couch while Naruto went into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"Hey Kitty, do you want some thing to drink?" Kitty heard Naruto shouted from the kitchen.

"What do you have?" Kitty shouted back.

"Water, soda and ice tea." Naruto shouted as he was looking into the refrigerator see the items in it.

"I will take an ice tea."

"Alright." After a minute of waiting Naruto came back into the living room, holding two glasses in his hand both filled with ice tea. After a hour and half later. Naruto and Kitty had remembered most of the parts for the scene that they most perform. At the moment Naruto was beginning to wonder where every one was at. As though some one had read his thoughts a door from the hall way had open up. Both Naruto and Kitty turned to see who was coming out. Once Kitty got a good view of the person, she suddenly became very self conscious. She was staring at the form of a very busty blond bombshell.

"Hello Naruto." the figure said as she walked in front of Naruto and did a little stretch in front of Naruto. This causes Kitty to get angry, since this person was barely wearing any thing. As in she had a pure white thong and a white see through bra.

"Hey Emma... Where you here the whole entire time?" Naruto asked, thinking that she had gone with James to pick up the new arrive. Not really noticing how Emma was dress. For after a while of living with Emma you just get use to her practically being naked. What Emma was wearing was nothing new to Naruto, at times she would be walking around the house naked. Mainly in the morning, but you get use to it.

"Yes, I was... I was feeling a little bit tired and decided to take a nap." Emma said ignoring Kitty at the moment.

"Then do you know where Ali or Lorna is at the moment?" Emma started to think, trying to remember where those two where at.

"They both went to check out the town. Ali went to see if there were any places that need a singer. Lorna just want to explore the town." Emma told Naruto. Naruto just nodded his head, before turning his head to Kitty.

"Oh, by the way this is my friend Emma." Naruto said introducing Kitty to Emma. "And Emma this is Kitty."

"Pleasure, I'm sure." Emma said. But Kitty just kept looking at her. Not liking her one bit. Before Kitty can say any thing the doors had open up. Four people walk into the room. The three turned to see who had walked in. For Naruto and Emma it was James, Lorna, and Alison and by the looks of it a beautiful looking girl, there new arrive.

"James, Lorna, Alison and Elizabeth. Nice seeing you all here." Emma said welcoming all of them. As at the same time she gave them a tele-path message to play along for the mean time, until Kitty leaves. All four of them greet her and Naruto.

"Who's she?" James asked pointing at Kitty.

"Well, she's...."

_**End of chapter **_

_**What did you think?**_

_**Review and tell me**_

_**I need a better title for this fic **_

_**And names for people who should join Naruto group**_

_**It can't be people that appear in the series and had a team**_

_**So that means no cannonball, rogue, etc...**_

_**And no time travelers **_

_**So send me ideas who should be on Naruto team**_

_**Thanks to Emmanuel Boyd for being the beta reader** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**X-Men:**_ _**Evolution Naruto Cross over**_

_**So the Team for Naruto is slowly being put together**_

_**More members will join in later chapters**_

_**For now lets see what will be there motive**_

_**and see when they decide to fight the X-men and Brotherhood**_

_**With out further ado **_

_**lets get this story on the way.**_

_**Chapter 2 : Meeting's part 2**_

"Who's she?" James asked pointing at Kitty.

"Well, she's...." Naruto said, slowly dragging it out. " a friend from high school." Naruto said with a smile on his face. All James did was nodded his head and turned to Kitty.

" It a pleasure to meet you." he said, as he extended his hand to her. Kitty look at him for minute before she took his hand and shook it.

" It nice to meet you to." Kitty said in a happy tone of voice. After this was done, every one started to introduce them self to Kitty. After a half and hour of introduction Naruto decided it was time to take Kitty home. After Kitty grab her stuff she followed Naruto to his car. And then they took off. While they were out the rest of the group decided to talk.

" Well now that she's gone." Emma Frost said as she turned to Elizabeth. " Welcome to our home, Elizabeth... I hope you find it to your liking." Elizabeth nodded her head at that.

" You can call me Elizabeth or Besty." she said. They all nodded their heads.

" Well I think we should tell you what are powers, since you will be living here for the mean time." Emma said, in which Elizabeth just nodded her head.

" I am a tele-path with the power to Capable of shape shifting into a diamond form granting me superhuman strength and durability." Emma Frost said as she point to her herself.

" I have Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability, and senses." said James.

" My powers are enabled me to sense and control magnetism, including manipulating metals which are susceptible to that force. I can also manipulate the Earth's magnetic Field to allow myself to fly, generate magnetic energy pulses, and create force fields." said Lorna.

" My powers are ability to convert sound into light beams of various forms and intensity. Which are fine by me, since I want to be a singer." Alison said with a big smile on her face.

" Well now that you know out powers. What are your powers." asked a slightly excited Lorna, but deep down she wanted to really know what her powers were.

" Well, just like Emma here, I'm a tele-path. But unlike her I don't have the power to turn to diamond form, but I can do this." after Elizabeth said that, Emma stated to slowly float off the ground. While at the same time a butterfly-shaped energy aura appear around her face.

" What going on?" asked a slightly shocked Emma.

" I'm also a Telekinetic." said a proud Elizabeth. After a minute of having Emma floating in mid air. Elizabeth put her down. At the same time butterfly-shaped energy aura that was around her face vanished. " Well?" she asked, wanting to know what they thought of her power.

" It's great... Now that we have two telepath's we will be a great team. And since you're also a telekinetic you will make a great addition to this team." Emma said. The rest of the group nodded their heads in argument.

" Well, what's this team about. You really didn't give me a good explanation when we first met." Elizabeth asked, since Emma first came to her a few weeks ago, all she did was give a brief explanation of what she was and that a team was being gather. She agree and well now was here.

" The team is more for the future... Once people find out about mutants their well be rage to them, we will be hated also, some will hunt us, and secret armies will be formed to kill mutants. We will teach all those who want to be taught defend them self's from this violence." Emma said knowing that was the reason Naruto was gathering all the mutants that he can. She had gained a great deal of respect towards him after hearing his reason. For she knew that this was true if how people will reacted once they find out about mutants. Elizabeth nodded her head seeing the logic in it. But some thing came to her mind.

" What about the blond hair male, Naruto?" asked Elizabeth, since she hasn't heard anything of what he could do.

" What about him?" asked Lorna.

" What is his powers?"

" We really don't know what kind of powers he has. He has shown superhuman strength, a healing factor, a slight control over all the elements. And that's all we seen so far." said James, since he has been friends with Naruto longer then any one else in this group. " But for now give Naruto a chance for he is mutants best hope to defend themselves from the hated." James said. Elizabeth just nodded her head, knowing that she must give him a chance before she could judge him.

" Now then... I think we should take your items to your room." said Emma, believing that she was tired from her air-flight. " So James if you would be a dear." James got the message and walked over to her items and picked them up and walked up the stairs to take it to her room.

" I have another question?" Elizabeth said as she turned to Lorna. " Is that your natural hair?" She asked, pointing to Lorna green hair.

" Yes it is... I believe it due to my mutation that my hair is green." Lorna said, not knowing how her hair was green.

" And I love her green hair." a voice said coming from the doorway. Every one turned to the source and saw that it was Naruto walking towards them. Once he reached them, Lorna turned to him and laced her arms around his neck, while Naruto put his arms around her waist. And then they kissed on the lips. This surprise Elizabeth, since she didn't know that these two were dating.

_Ehm... are those two dating?_ Elizabeth asked, sending a tele-path message to Emma Frost.

_Yes. Those two are._ Emma reply back, not really surprise seeing these two kiss. Nor was Alison surprise by this. After a minute of them kissing they broke apart. Naruto turned to Elizabeth.

" I'm Naruto, and its nice meeting you." Naruto said offering his hand to her.

" And I'm Elizabeth, but you can also call me Betsy." she said as she took his offer and shook it his hand. " And its nice meeting you two." Naruto just nodded his head, smiling at meeting her.

* * *

_*** A few hours later ***_

It was getting late at the mansion of Naruto. Right now Alison and James had already decided to go to bed. And were now currently asleep. The rooms were arranged as this: Naruto far end right side, Lorna across him, Emma next to Naruto room, James next to Lorna, Elizabeth next to Emma, and Alison nested to James. Right now Betsy was getting ready for bed. As she was walking out of the restroom, she saw Lorna walking out of her room, in a revealing nightgown, purple in color, well she was walking into Naruto room. Betsy was surprise towards that.

" Ehm..." She couldn't find the right words to say right now.

" The rooms are sound proof." A voice said. Betsy turned to see that Emma, in a see through white nightgown, was leaning on her doorway. " That what was were you thinking, right?" she asked. Betsy nodded her head slowly. " Yeah I thought so... I know from experican that you can't sleep when two are fucking right next door. So I made sure the rooms are sound proof. Especially since Lorna is kind of a screamer... But I don't blame her." Emma said with a small smile on her face.

" How would you know that?" Betsy asked.

" Well before those two were dating I slept with Naruto. And I kept screaming all night long." Emma said with a perverted smile. Betsy now had a big blush on her face after hearing that. " Now... If you don't mind I'm going to bed... I think you should do the same." Emma said turning around and walking her into her room. While Betsy did the same thing.

* * *

_*** With Naruto and Lorna, Lemon ***_

Right now all of Lorna cloths and Naruto cloths were on the floor. And Lorna was under Naruto. Naruto was kissing her neck. Lorna let out a soft moan as Naruto began to nip and suck at her neck. She looked down and saw him looking up at her as he took one of her hardening nipples into his mouth and gave it some suction. She moaned as her hands clenched in his hair as he teased first one of C-cup tits then the other. He let it go with a pop.

"N-Na-Nartuo…don't tease." Lorna said as she felt his fingers dip into her a bit then dance back out. Naruto then kissed and nipped her inner thighs and then kissed the lips of her vagina before taking a long slow lick; which had her lift her hips in response as well as dragging a gasp from her. In there first night together he had always wounder if she was a natural green haired girl, but after seeing her small trim green pubic hair he knew that she was.

"Like that?" she heard and before she could respond he slipped a finger into her, teasing her as he moved it around getting sounds from her and then the assault began as Naruto didn't just lick, but devoured her, his lips and tongue doing things to her, his teeth finding the nub and giving it light nips which sent ripples of pleasure through her body.

"OH GOD! DON'T STOP!" she moaned out loud.

"I'M…I'M…I'M….AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Naruto understood what she was trying to tell him, and he knew from experican that Lorna was a squirter. Since on their first night she squited three times, with each of her climax. He lapped up her fluids and grinned as he kissed her lower lips, her thighs and then worked his way up, kissing her stomach breasts, collar bone and then gave her a slow kiss as he hovered over her.

"You trying to say something?" he teased as her eyes fluttered and she fixed him with a look.

Lorna gave a very lecherous grin as his manhood stood at attention. She winked at Naruto who was watching her.

"What do you plan to do?" Naruto barely asked before Lorna engulfed his penis in her mouth and took all ten inches in, she moved back up with a slow slurp, her eyes looking at him and he groaned as she grinned.

Lorna worked her mouth in conjunction with her hands, she would stroke his base and give his balls a gentle squeeze as her head bobbed up and down. Her tongue was teasing him with each suck as she took her time.

She pulled back a moment and grinned impishly.

Naruto groaned as Lorna attacked his tool again, altering her pace from slow and steady to fast. It was another reason he loved her.

Naruto tried to count the number of times she went up and down, but he was finding it hard to think as he had blood flow issues as his dick was sucking all available fluid to engorge itself under Lorna's ministrations.

Naruto struggled to think and he was loosing as Lorna's skills, that have improve since their first time, was greater than his willpower at this and before he could say anything he erupted into her mouth.

Naruto thought for sure she was going to choke due to the force behind the explosion, she kept pumping and swallowing and Naruto groaned as he swore his legs felt like jelly and his mind was leaving through his penis.

Lorna licked and cleaned his penis and gave it a soft kiss on the tip when she was done. She was happy to see his recovering time as with that gentle peck on his pecker it was already wiped her mouth for any stray seamen and drool.

Naruto gave her a grin. He sat up and kissed her, ignoring the salty taste her mouth sported.

Naruto lifted her and her legs instinctively went around him, she felt him slid in and groaned, her head going to his neck as her arms rested on his shoulders.

Naruto rested her posterior, while he slowly began to work in and out of her.

"Tell me what you want." Naruto whispered into her ear before he gave her earlobe a light nib.

"Harder." She groaned and he complied as he slowly withdrew and then rammed into her as hard as he could.

Lorna's legs squeezed him, and Lorna groaned with each thrust into her and nearly cried out as he would slowly withdraw.

His hands weren't idle as he let her legs and the support her against him and he began massaging and fondling her breasts. Pinching and pulling her nipples.

"Faster." Loran said, her voice was becoming hoarse from moaning and Naruto complied as his hands left her breasts and gripped onto her hips and he increased his pace ramming into faster and harder.

It seemed like an eternity but Lorna's climax hit and she grinned as she felt Naruto release into her. But she was not done yet, she wanted to keep going.

* * *

Emma couldn't sleep. Why she couldn't sleep was because. Even though the rooms were sound proof, they weren't telepath proof. And well she could hear Lorna and Naruto thoughts at the moment. And they were currently making her horny. One of the side effects of being a telepath.

" Ahh... why must those two go and have to do it?" Emma said as she kept turning on her bed. " Well I'm getting hot and I haven't got laid in a while." She said as she got up and started walking to her door. " I hope they don't mind that I come to watch and maybe join." Emma said as she closed her door behind her and walked over to Naruto room. She was now standing in front of Naruto door and knocked on the door. After a minute of waiting Naruto answered the door. Sweet was on his body while behind him Lorna was using the blanket to cover her body just in case.

" What can I do for you, Emma?" Naruto said, hoping she had a good reason to disturbed them in the middle of it.

" Well, Naruto, If you don't mind can I watch?" she asked, to the surprise of Naruto and Lorna.

" Ehm, I guess I don't mind... but you have to ask Lorna." Naruto said, as both turned to look at the naked green haired beauty.

" Yeah, yeah she can watch... just get your ass back in here and contiune to fuck me." Lorna nearly screamed. Emma and Naruto didn't have to be told twice as they both nearly ran into his room, with Naruto closing the door behind him and locking it to. Emma took a quick glance over the bed and not much to her surprise she saw their fluids on the bed and some on the floor, which she knew came from Lorna. While Emma grabbed a chair near the end of the room. Naruto was now laying on his back, as Lorna was crawling towards him, leaving her snatch in Naruto's face. He got a clue the moment she leaned down and gave the tip of his cock a light kiss and then engulfed the head of his cock in her mouth and he started to lick her juicy center. He groaned into her cunt as she played with his dick. Lorna licked and stroked him. A hard pinch to his thigh told him to get to get back to work, as he was currently thinking of how the hell did she improve so much.

While this was going on, Emma had striped off her cloths. And was now sitting on a lazyboy chair. Her fingers had slid to the juncture of her legs and slipped her fingers in while her other hand played with her nipple. Emma moaned and watched as Naruto and Lorna ate one another and she cursed as she couldn't seem to find release.

On the bed Lorna sucked on Naruto and stopped and let out a moan followed by a yelp as Naruto used his teeth on her very sensitive nub. Lorna got up and told Naruto to do the same. It seem like she wanted to be fuck cow girl style facing him, while standing up. Naruto was more then happy to do so. Emma watched and then grinned as she pushed from the chair and made it to the bed. She climbed behind Lorna and smirked at Naruto as she pressed her chest into Lorna's back. She knew they might get anger at her for joining in, but at the moment she didn't care. Right now she wanted to join in.

"What the…oooooh." Lorna was made a sandwich as Naruto attacked her neck on one side while Emma took the other. Her hands went around under Lorna's arms and she gripped her friends larger breasts and began to play with her nipples. _BITCH!_ Lorna yelled as Emma nipped her neck. Lorna turned to speak and found her mouth occupied by Emma's, her friends tongue invading her mouth, keeping her from swearing at her. Minutes stretched by and Lorna was craving release. She increased the tempo of her thrusts into Naruto as he increased upwards to meet her and she groaned loudly as she felt it, but couldn't get release.

"H--" she tried to say, but Emma once more attacked her mouth and Naruto continued to pound into.

"Say something?" Emma teased.

"Fuck y-" Lorna tried again, but Naruto bit down on her breast getting a loud moan from her and Lorna realized that she had been out maneuvered by these two, not that she was complaining. A scream of Lorna mixed with the load groan of Naruto as the pair had a mutual eruption. Emma let go of Lorna as Naruto let her fall into his bed. And by the looks of it she was out.

" Well it seem like you're not tired." Emma teased as she point to his still raging hard on.

" Well Lorna knocked out for the mean time... I wonder what I should do, Miss Frost?" Naruto teased back.

" Well I would think that this problem can be solved."

" And how do you propose that?"

" Well I can tell you or just do it for you." Emma said as she kissed Naruto on the lips, as waves of pleasure assaulted them. They both fall into the hard cold floor. He gave her a grin and went down once to give the lips of her vagina a kiss that sent a shiver through Emma's whole body. She wrapped her legs around him stopping him from climbing up her and twisted her hips so she was on top. Emma slipped down his body, stopping to give him a kiss in gratitude. Naruto groaned as she used her hands and mouth to get his cock to grow and harden.

Naruto watched as she backed off and then hugged his penis between her breasts and slowly squeezed and Naruto groaned as she slowly began to move and Naruto laid his head back as Emma jacked him off using her breasts and as he erupted she tried to drink from him, releasing her breasts she began to suck once more and Naruto knew that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon and groaned as her tongue and mouth manipulated him. The sensations Emma felt transferred to her oral skills and Naruto tilted his head back as she moaned around his cock that was deep in her mouth and exploded into her mouth. Emma was desperate now to have Naruto's hard cock inside of her. She gave a whimper and to got his attention. Naruto hovered over her, his arms positioned on either side of her, she could see the lust in his eyes and she could fell his cock close to her waiting pussy lips in this position.

Emma continued to enjoy the sensation of the hard cock rubbing against her clit, then as her own needs came upon her she pushed it down to her waiting hole. Her pussy was wet from the action she had with Lorna and Naruto, and the secretions of her cunt allowing the big cock to slip in easily. Once the cock was in the opening, Naruto pushed in.

Emma moaned as Naruto fucked her harder than she had ever been fucked before. This was something primal with him at times, and Emma was enjoying every thrust, thanking to some god about his primal needs. Emma put her legs around Naruto's ass and pulled him deeper into her. Emma marveled as Naruto continued to fuck her furiously, even though she allowed his cock to move only a short distance in and out of her. This kind of remind her of when they first had done it.

Emma was burning with the passion as she was rocked by a great orgasm that had her screaming out her pleasure. She felt Naruto begin to shoot hot cum into her pussy and it was like she remembered from their original encounter, it gushed out, enormous amounts, the flood of hot cum into her cunt sent Emma into yet another glorious orgasm and to Emma's surprise Naruto's cock continued to stay hard as steel in her pussy. His dick was grinding against the walls of her pussy.

Emma strained to have her puss clamp down on the hot cock inside of her as she wanted to drain every last drop of cum from the magnificent tool. After that both slowly got up. Emma found herself lifting her hips up, exposing herself for him. As she leaned over his bed.

Emma felt the head of his cock tracing along her ass cheeks and crack. Emma was panting with desire and want. She moaned as Naruto's chest pressed into her back. "I'm going to take you and I'm going to fuck you. In till you can't stand up stright"

Emma moaned as she felt him sliding in slowly, she forced her muscles to relax as Naruto went into her, inch by glorious inch, as she felt Naruto gripping her ass and spreading her cheeks.

Emma moaned in pleasure as he began to move, the hard cock was giving Emma pleasure she never had before.

Naruto allowed her to crawl further into his bed and Naruto was right with her as she was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed. Lorna sleeping on the left side of the began to fuck her.

Emma was giving yelps and groans of pleasure, she panted as Naruto's strokes sent waves of pleasure into her.

Emma found herself screaming and as her orgasm built she screamed out in pleasure. This had a reaction on Naruto as he stretched himself across her back and his arms gripped her sides.

Emma bucked and he thrust and it continued as she was being fucked doggy style by Naruto and when she pushed back so she was on her knees, Naruto actually bit her hard on the shoulder and she went back to being on all fours as he continued to fuck her. Knowing that the primal needs were now in control.

Emma felt another orgasm and screamed out in pleasure she felt Naruto's hot cock explode filling her with his hot, ropey cum and she exploded into another orgasm atop of her last one and grabbed the headboard and screamed her pleasure to the heavens until she passed out. After a minute the primal seem to be gone, as Naruto knowing that she was out just like Lorna, gentally moved her to the right side of his bed and grabbed the blankets and covered all three of them.

_*** Lemon end***_

_*** A Week later ***_

Nothing that eventful had happen after his first day in this town. A fair was in town the other day but that was really uneventful for Naruto, all he really did was take Lorna there out on a date but that was it. Naruto was more looking forward of seeing Alison perform next sturday at a local club. The only good things that had happen were. When Kitty had visited, Emma, had gone into her mind and download her memories. Then the next day Emma had given all of them the information Kitty had known, such as : the X-men, the brotherhood, theirs powers, and the mutant dection system.

Every one agree that they needed that system for them to locate other mutants. Naruto did have to admit he was surprise by some of there powers. Like Rogues ability to drain people of their life force and there techinques or powers. Naruto guessed that why she was dressed like that. So no one would touch her. He had to admit that it must be kind of rough on her , not being able to touch other people for you don't want to hurt them.

Another power was Kitty power to walk through solid objects. He kind of wish he had that power since it would come in handy at times.

But there was another person that caught his attention and that was Jean Grey. When he first transfered here she was out for personal problems, but now after finding out she was a mutant and a powerful one to he wanted her to join his team. They had science together and it was his luck that she sat next to him. The moment there eyes met he sense some thing hidden, crawling to get out. And he knew he was the best choice to talk to her once it gets free.

But right now he was bored.

" Naruto! Naruto!" some one was shouting to him. Naruto turned to see that Kitty was running towards him.

" What is it Kitty?" he asked as she stopped in front of him and now was trying to catch her breath.

" Were having a party at the mansion... Do you want to come?" she asked, hoping he would say yes. Naruto now saw a perfect chance to grab the blue prints for the mutant dection system they had. All he did was nodded his head in argument. Kitty jumped up for joy at this.

_**End of chapter**_

_**what did you think **_

_**review and tell me**_

_**and should Sage join Naruto team or the Xmen**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**It's time for a X-Men Naruto fic to get on the way**_

_**oh and heres how they dress**_

_**Dazzler stands 5'6 dress in pale blue jeans and white shirt has long blond hair has C-cup breast age 16**_

_**Emma stands 5'10 and Besty stands 5'7 dress the same they dress like Emma does in Wolverine and The X-men both have D-cups breast both age 17 close to 18**_

_**James dress like he does in the comics stands at 7'2 age 19**_

_**Polaris stands 5'7 dress with a green and purple color design kind of like how kitty dress in Wolverine and the X-men but with a green jacket and purple top and blue jeans has C-cup breast Age 17**_

_**yeah I'm not really good at this kind of stuff **_

_**and I know that**_

_**the home of Naruto is as big as the X-mansion just in case I haven't said anything yet it also two story house**_

_**so lets get this story on the way**_

_**Chapter 3 Party Time**_

_*** With Naruto ***_

After Kitty had told him about the party being set for the weekend, nothing much happen for the rest of the day at school. But then again Naruto didn't really care for school, maybe the only thing that cheered him up was the fact that Alison and Lorna were going to started coming to the high school next week, which meant he only had to endure the next day and then after the party they will be coming here. Naruto was also looking forward towards this Saturday seeing that Alison got a job at a local cafe. Hearing her sing was something every one should hear.

A few minutes later Naruto arrived at his home. Once Naruto put his items into his room he had decided to see if Emma was home. Emma in the past few days had been looking for a job, something to keep her busy for the meantime they were in this town. But no luck at the moment for Emma was picky about were she wanted to work. She didn't want to be a stripper again, she said she wanted a job that helps others. As Naruto was closing the door to his room, he saw Alison leaving her room.

" Hey, Alison!" Naruto yelled for her. She turned around to see who had called her. " Have you seen Emma?" he asked, as she walk up to him.

" Yeah... about two minutes ago she came home." Alison said remembering Emma had just came home not that to long ago. Naruto just said thank her and left to go downstairs to try and find Emma Frost. After a minute of searching he found Emma sitting in the living room.

" There you are Emma." Naruto said as he stood in front of Emma.

" What do you need Naruto?" Emma asked as she look up at Naruto.

" Well I think I found a way into Xavier Institute." Naruto said, this caught Emma attention.

" Alright tell me how?" Emma said as she was now standing up and looking into Naruto eyes. After that Naruto told her about the party that the X-men were going to have on Friday and how that it would be the perfect chance to sneak in and steal the data that they needed to make their own mutation dection system. It was then decided that James and Emma would join Naruto when he goes. For Emma could find the system faster and James could be there just in case something happens. Lorna and Besty will be on stand by and Alison will be allowed to rest for her job. Naruto agree to this plan and Emma gave the tele-path message to the entire team.

" And that is the plan." Emma said.

" Yeah it will be... By the way have you seen Lorna?" Naruto asked, wanting to know where his girl friend was at.

" Em... wait a moment." Emma said, as she focus her power to locate Lorna. After a minute of searching Emma found her. " She's outside... and by the looks of it she is practing her powers."

" Thanks, Emma." Naruto said as he turned around and started walking to the door leading outside. After a minute of searching, he found Lorna in the back yard using her powers on metal balls, having them float around her. " Hey Lorna!" Naruto called out. Lorna turned around to see who had called her, while at the same time focusing her powers to put the metal balls onto the ground.

" Oh, Naruto." Lorna said, as she started walking towards him with a big smile on her face. After reaching him, she pulled him down into a kiss, making there lips touch and then kissing. After a minute they pulled back, to catch there breath. " What do you need Naruto?" she asked.

" Oh you know, I haven't seen my girlfriend all day... so I came to find her and hope she will put me in her warmth embrace." said Naruto with a grin on his face.

" So you looked for me, to be in my arms?" said Lorna, joking about it. But she knew deep down he really did miss her.

" Yeah... but to also talk." Naruto said as he walk for little bit before he sat down under a tree. Lorna had followed his lead and choose to sit on his lap. Lorna put her arms around Naruto neck and lay-ed her head on his chest.

" What did you wanted to talk about?" Lorna asked. Enjoying the sound of his heartbeat.

" I just wanted to know what you have beaning thinking about? Since your life now has changed in the past year." Naruto asked, as he enjoyed holding Lorna in his arms. He also enjoyed the scent of her hair, as a lock of her hair was near his nose.

" You want to know how I dealt with all this?" Lorna asked and Naruto answer was yes. " Hmm... well at first I was surprise I was a mutant... then when you and James came to my home and told me what I was, I was really freaking out... But then after you took me to the Massachusetts Academy I was able to embraced my mutant powers. Then months later we are here. And I'm also enjoying this relationship... I'm real happy at the moment for everything you have done for everyone and espically for everything you have done for me." After she said that she kissed Naruto on the lips. Bringing them into a full make out session. It seem like Naruto was now going by his lust now, as his hands went down to the buttons of her jeans. He slowly started to unbutton her jeans as her hands went under his shirt.

_*** Lemon ***_

Lorna threw his shirt off. After Naruto unbutton her jeans, he turned his attention to the upper cloths on Lorna body. Lorna saw this and took off her jacket, then Naruto pulled her top off throwing the cloths on the pile of cloths that was being build up, and leaving Lorna with a purple bra, unbutton jeans and her high heels shoes. This seem to be driving Naruto crazy, as Lorna saw his hard on pushing at his pants. Lorna could only lick her lips at seeing this. Lorna decided to take her jeans off. She slid them off and kick her jeans toward the pile of cloths. And leaving her in her purple panties. Lorna saw that Naruto was taking off his shoes and decided to do the same, just as she bending over, reaching for her high heels.

" Keep them on." Naruto said, seeing that Lorna was reaching for high heels. After hearing that Lorna could only laugh, as she believed that every guy likes to fuck a girl wearing high heels.

" Naruto, get up." Lorna order Naruto. Naruto look at her, but did what he was told. He got up and waited to see what Lorna had in mind. She walked over him and then she sat on her knees. Bringing both her hands on the rim of his pants and boxers, she and then pulled them down in a fluid motion. She looked at the pants she had in her hand and then ventured farther up with her gaze towards his still limp dick. She threw his pants to the pile of cloths and then she grabbed Naruto's dick roughly and looked at it as it was within her hand. She brought her head towards his limp dick and blew against the flesh once and Naruto felt the cool air on his dick and he stiffened a little. While she was doing this one of her hands went to her purple panties and then pulled then off and threw them off.

It seem like Naruto no longer wanted to be standing up, as he stop Lorna from doing her oral skills. He sat back down leaning on the tree. Lorna seem to catch the hint as she got up and sat back onto his Naruto lap, grinding her pussy onto his penis. After a minute of dry humping she decided it was time to get to the main course. She guided him into her. With a wet sound he entered her. She felt like she was in heaven with it in her and stimulating her clit to its fullest flesh encased his length like a fitting felt so good within her that he grabbed her breasts and kneaded them making her moan in appreciation of the stimulus.

"You like that don't you?" and a moan from her, was all he need to smiled a little. _God it like were becoming sex fiends. _Thought Naruto, as he was enjoying the sensation he was receiving form Lorna, as Lorna moan once again.

Lorna continued to ride his penis, jumping up and down like a girl riding a horse. For 15 minutes she continued to ride him, during this time Lorna had put two of her fingers into her asshole, and finger her own asshole. It seem like it was finally getting to Lorna, as Naruto felt her walls tighten around his rod, before he knew it her juices flowing down his rod at full force. Her climax last for two minutes, but it seem like after Lorna climax Naruto had his. As his penis twitched and his dick let go of the semen that had been building up there and splattered all over her inner walks and some landing around her thighs. It came out with such force, but it still brought a smile to Lorna face. "You really know how to please a woman Naruto." She said, as she slowly started getting off Naruto lap. Her legs were shaky since she was trying to get up after having climax, but she manage to stand up. Naruto stood up, but that when he notices something.

" Lorna." Lorna turned to him. " You need to get clean up." he said, as he pointed at her thighs, more specially the cum that was dripping out of her pussy. Lorna brought her fingers down to her pussy and wiped the cum off her pussy lips and brought it to her lips and lick her fingers clean. Naruto laugh at thought and thought it was kind of nasty of her to do. After laughing he brought Lorna towards him and kissed her on the lips ingroing the taste of his jizz in her mouth. " Come on we need to got our cloths on and get clean up." Naruto said to Lorna, which all she could do was nodded her head in argument.

_*** Lemon end and the next day after school ***_

After school Naruto arrived back at his home to get Emma and James. Once Naruto arrived at his home he saw that James and Emma were ready. After a hour or two, they knew it was time to head for the X-mansion for the party and collect the data that they need. Before they left Naruto kissed Lorna a goodbye kiss. It took them ten minutes to arrive at the X-mansion.

Once they arrived, they had many people turned to there direction. For many reasons. Naruto already was eye candy for most girls at the school, but now that they saw James, who stood at 7'2 very tall guy and had allot of muscles to, he was another set of eye candy. Then there was Emma Frost, who just like her other two friends was eye candy for the males. But then again who could blame them, Emma is pretty tall, had D-cup breast, and look like the girl who you wouldn't tell your parents your dating, well your mother at least, your father would probably throw you a party for landing a girl like Emma Frost.

" Well we should probably spilt up and find one of the X-men here." Naruto thought, as Emma used her telepathy to let the three hear each other.

" What about there tele-path? Wasn't her name Jean Grey or something?" asked James remembering what Emma told them about this group of mutants.

" She's not here?" Naruto reply back.

" And who do you know that?" James answer back.

" For the simple fact that people like Jean I can sense." Naruto said.

" People like Jean?... Do you mean tele-paths?" James asked.

" No... people who hold another with in them?" Naruto said. James just nodded at that. After they enter the mansion they spilt up. Naruto went to go look for Rogue and Kitty, for he told Emma not to bother entering there minds. James went to go look around the mansion looking for anything that look at out place. And Emma went to go look for one of the senior X-men to search through there minds.

_*** At Naruto home ***_

Even though the girls were waiting for the other three members to come back. They had decided to watch movies while they waited for some thing to happen. Right now they were watching Crank, and they were at the part where the main character was having public sex whole all the Asians watched.

" Well seeing them having sexes reminds me of two people who live here." Alison joking said. Lorna blushed at that comment.

" Yes... but there any one difference, and that the two who live here haven't had public sex... Wait have you?" Besty asked Lorna. Lorna just seem to getter redder by the moment.

" Well... we haven't had public sex... well unless you count the back yard public place." Lorna said nervously. The two girls look at Lorna before they burst out laughing.

" I guess that really wouldn't be a public place." Besty chocked out between laughs. " But god... how much sex do you two need?"

" Well I don't know how much we both need... but it great sex." Lorna said.

" Details." Alison said, wanting to hear more.

" Well... first time we did for about a three hours... I kind of passed out since it was my first time... Then after that it was alway like a all nighter for both of us." Lorna said.

" That is one hell of a stamina freak." Alison said, thinking about what girls have told her in the past about guys and sex. Besty could only nodded her head in argument.

" And when Besty arrived here.. I had a threesome with Emma, then yesterday I had sex in the backyard." Lorna said remembering recent events. The other two girls could only burst out laughing at hearing that. While they were laughing the house phone suddenly started ringing, stop the girl laughter.

" I wonder who that could be?" Besty said.

" Who knows but lets answer it." Lorna said, as she used her power to bring the phone towards her. Five seconds later the phone was in front of her. " Hello Lorna Dean speaking, May I ask who is speaking." Lorna said. After a minute of hearing some one speaking to Lorna the girls heard her reply back.

" Yeah, I remember who you are." people remember your just going to hear Lorna talk.

" So your coming next week... to live here."

" No that fine... we did offer that to you."

" Don't worry I will tell them."

" Alright can't wait to see you next week."

" Good bye to." After that Lorna hung up the fun.

" Who was that?" Alison asked.

" Some one coming to live with us." Lorna answered back.

" Who is it then?" Besty asked.

" Well it's..."

_*** Back with Naruto and his team ***_

It seem like Emma had found out where the location of the mutation dection system was at. As Emma was leaving along with a girl named Risty, having a CD filled with all the data they needed on all the students that lived here, how to build a danger room, and how to build a mutation dection system.

" Well we can now leave now." Emma sent the tele-path message to her team mates. They reply back, saying that yeah it was the perfect chance to leave.

After Naruto found were James and Emma were at, he used his ninjutsu to tele-port them to the out side. As they were getting ready to leave, Naruto felt Jean near by.

" Guys take off in a three minutes." Naruto told them.

" Why?" asked Emma.

" There something I have to see." Naruto said as he disappear in the air. Emma and James decided to wait for the three minutes before they left.

_*** Scott and Jean* **_

Currently these two were having a bad night. First Scott car broke down, then they didn't have there cell phones, the hitch hiking a ride back into town and know the security system was trying to kill them it was not a good night for either one of them. Right now they were avoiding the guns on the water fountain that was in front of there home.

" So your Jean." a voice said, both turned to the sound of the voice to see a person was standing on top of the water fountain guns. They couldn't figure how this person look, since this person was wearing a ninja suit. Think of Ronin( Clint Barton ) costume back in all black and you get what this person is wearing with two katana on his back.

" Who are you?" Scott shouted at him.

" At the moment a just a shadow." the person reply back, but by the sounds of it this person was a male.

" What do you want with us?" Jean asked.

" Nothing... for now... But I'm disappointed in you Jean."

" Why are you disappointed in me?"

" Because you weren't able to sense me in till I made myself known... If you had true control over your powers you should of sense me at the same time I sense you."

" What..."

" For now I will leave you with these people... but in the future I will have you join me." After that was said the figure disappear.

" Who was that?" Scott asked wanting to know who the person was.

" I don't know Scott... I really don't know." Jean said, afraid of who that person was.

_*** Back with James and Emma ***_

They had waited for Naruto but after three minutes they had left-ed just like Naruto told them. Now they were half way home, when they felt Naruto come into the car. He also had his battle costume on and was taking off his mask.

" What did you think of her?" Emma asked.

" Her powers are being held back... but besides that Jean is a powerful mutant." Naruto said. Emma could only agree to that. And after a few minutes they finally arrived at there home.

_*** One week later***_

During the next week, nothing event full had happen. Lorna and Alison had finally transfer to the school. And Almost every guy was hitting on them. It took all of Naruto will power from killing some of the males hitting on Lorna. One of the stupid jocks kept saying to Lorna that she should break up with her boyfriend and date a real man. Lorna stop Naruto before he did anything and told that person that he wasn't even a man if he was trying to steal a girl form another male.

The only thing eventful was that one of the teachers had disappear, but Naruto found out he was a mutant. He didn't go and search for this teacher. But at the moment he along with the other members of his group was going to the airport. To pick up there new member.

There were two planes heading for Bayville and two people were on these planes each one going to there dictation.

_*** A hour later at the X-mansion ***_

Right now Hank McCoy was being introduce as the new teacher for this school. After his introduction, Logan started to smell a scent.

" What is it Logan?" Charles asked seeing his friend started to get up.

" Some one is here, Chuck." Logan said as he head for the front door to the Institute.

" Do you know who it is?" Charles asked.

" I think so... the scent is very familiar." Logan said, as he open the door. Once he did, he saw a figure waiting outside for them.

" Hello Logan, Charles... its been awhile." the figure said, as the figure waited for there responds.

_**End of chapter**_

_**So what did you think**_

_**review and tell me**_

_**and if any one could guess who Lorna was talking to **_

_**they can tell me who the next person they want to join Naruto team**_

_**So review and try to guess who Lorna was talking to**_

_**and yeah the ending was rushed**_

_**and yeah I'm working on two new stories**_

_**on MGILF **_

_**tell me which girl you want on the next chapter**_

_**and review that story and tell me what you think**_


	5. New Side Notes

_**So for my **__**Marvel Naruto Crossover**_

_**MaelStorm Evolution X ( MSEX )**_

_**Also here some people and there powers that are going to join Naruto team**_

_**Lady Mastermind ( Regan Wyngarde )**_

_**Powers possesses the mutant power to project extremely convincing and realistic illusions into the minds of others, the same ability her father illusions are hypnotic, and her victims tend to accept them as fact, even when the images and scenarios they are confronted with involve sudden changes to the world around them, or are inconsistent or improbable (for example, Rogue, when under Lady Mastermind's control, did not question the sudden existence of a multitude of Vargas or the random jumps in location and time she was experiencing). As such, they can be used as a very effective brainwashing tool. Regan's powers can also kill, as her victims' bodies respond as if her illusions are real. She confronted Viceroy with the illusion that he was drowning, and believing it to be real, he suffocated, despite having no physical injuries and being in a room with sufficient oxygen. Heather Cameron's body also responded in a similar way, bleeding through the pores in her back when she was under the illusion she had been stabbed.**_

_**Also, her illusions can put enemies in a coma-like state, by telepathically putting her enemies' minds in a maze in which there's no escape, or trapping her victim's addition, unlike her father, both Regan and her half-sister Martinique have limited telepathic abilities that enable them to read their opponent's mind and make their illusions all the more accurate for it. Regan's illusions have also been shown to persist even after she has been rendered also carries two handguns in the belt of her X-Men uniform. These are not illusions.**_

_**Personality**_

_**exuberant, sexy sociopath**_

_**Martinique Jason (born Martinique Wyngarde), also known as Mastermind,**_

_**Like her father and sister, Martinique Jason is a mutant with the ability to create sensory illusions that affect all five senses of those the illusion is cast on, and have demonstrated some influence on extrasensory abilities as well. Her illusions can do real damage, including asphyxiation and bleeding from the pores.**_

_**Like her half-sister Lady Mastermind and unlike their father, Martinique also possesses limited telepathy; which she uses to read minds on a basic level to fine-tune the accuracy of her illusions from victim to victim. Her powers do not affect any surveillance devices because they do not affect machines, only the mind. She is one of the few mutants who have retained their mutant powers after M-Day.**_

_**After appearing on the streets of San Francisco after M-Day, Martinique's powers seemed to have strengthened, her power to read minds on a basic level having grown into full-blown telepathic powers, which she is able to use to perform deeper psychic probes and mask her mind from telepathic intrusion by even a mutant as powerful as Emma Frost. Martinique's power of illusion seems to have mutated into incredibly powerful and complex illusions that completely warp the thoughts, personalities and perceptions of others in an entire city and it's environs with ease.**_

_**Like her sister, she is likely to be seen with real and illusory firearms and a semi-armored**_

_**Amelia Voght**_

_**Amelia Voght has the power of transsubstantiation, enabling her to convert matter into a mentally responsive, psionic vapor at will. This mist is Amelia's own natural state after her powers manifested, and she is capable of transforming herself or any person or object in her line-of-sight into this state. Loose mist is virtually insubstantial, so Amelia can use this power to avoid injury. She can control the flow of the vapor through the air, allowing her to fly, squeeze herself through tight passages, or move objects about—she could pull a person out from under a mob attacking them by dispersing and reforming them nearby, or steal her opponents' weapons by vaporizing them into their hands and bringing them to her own. Voght's mist can also be transported through the astral plane, allowing her to employ her powers for long range teleportation. She is able to transport herself and anything else she transsubstantiates across the surface of the globe in an instant, or to and from orbit around the planet. She can teleport with cargo, or send objects to a new location without traveling with them, providing she can visualize the new location in her mind. On certain occasions, Voght even demonstrated the ability to summon distant people to herself by teleportation, visualizing wherever the person is at the moment, seeing them converted into mist, and then bringing that mist into her presence to be reformed.**_

_**She good at being a nurse that why she going to be added**_

_**possible members are**_

_**Petra **_

_**Petra was a "terrakinetic" or "geo-morph", having the ability to psychokineticallymanipulate, control, levitate and reshape the classic element of earth; sand, stone, rock, lava, and/or dirt and could even transform the consistency of earth and rock, such as turning a lump of coal into a also could use this power to cause minor earthquakes and create shapes out of solid rock**_

_**Slipstream (Davis Cameron)**_

_**"Warp Wave", a quantum portal that connects any two locations on Earth; Navigated with the use of a shortened metal surfboard. Slipstream can take other people through the Warp Wave, but requires increased concentration to maintain the wave  
Psychic Navigation (psychically sense the locations of others and how to reach them)  
Space-Time Manipulation  
Reality Warping**_

_**Slipstream can teleport to any place on earth using warp waves, or portals that he can use to transport himself and large groups to any point he wishes. He is also able to sense the location of whomever he chooses, and the best path to reach them. He has also manifested the ability to manipulate space-time and warp reality.**_

_**He uses a special 'surfboard' to help him 'ride' the warp waves' teleportational energies**_

_**Lifeguard**__ (__**Heather Cameron**__)_

_**Heather's mutant power allows her body to react to any threat by transforming or manifesting a power to deal with the situation. In all of her appearances, she has only been shown to use this ability in defense of others. It is as yet unknown if she's able to use this ability for her own protection. She has a moderate level of control over this power and has sometimes been able to trigger it at will, although she has not displayed any control over the transformations or powers she manifests. So far, Heather has only manifested physical changes such as extra arms, armored skin, wings, and a mermaid tail.**_

_**In her most recent appearance, she appeared to be locked into her final transformation of gold skin, wings, and claws; still unable to control her powers and possibly unable to transform any further or reverse the change.**_

_**Sunfire**__ (__**Shiro Yoshida**__)_

_**Sunfire is a mutant with the ability to absorb solar radiation, and convert it to ionize matter into a fiery plasma state which bursts into flame when exposed to oxygen. He can release this energy though his hands as blasts of searing heat, deadly radiation, explosive concussive force, or simple flames. By ionizing the air around him, he can surround himself with an aura of heat intense enough to melt steel, or fly by focusing his aura downwards in a tight stream of ionized gas to propel him though the air like a rocket. Sunfire can see heat, by shifting his vision from visible light to infrared. Sunfire has the ability to form a psionic force field while using his plasma as protection from heat and radiation, both that of his own generation and that from outside sources.**_

_**The next chapter will have the first Lady mastermind, mastermind, voght joining Naruto team**_

_**yes I know there was a Mastermind that appear in this series that worked for Magneto but I think he was in his 40's so that why his daughters are teenagers**_

_**till next time**_


	6. Chapter 5 fixed

_**It's finally time for the Naruto X-Men: Evolution Crossover**_

_**Maelstrom Evolution X ( MSEX )**_

_**to get it's next chapter**_

_**By the looks of things **_

_**the people have spoken and they want a harem**_

_**Not any that **_

_**But they like the next two people to join Naruto team**_

_**no one tried to guess who had came to live with Naruto team right now**_

_**what a shame**_

_**oh well**_

_**so let's get this stroy on the way**_

_**Chapter 4 Past and New arrives**_

_*** At the X-mansion ***_

In front of Charles and Logan was a old friend, the person was a female wearing cybernetic sun-glasses, judging by her features she came from a European back ground, even though you couldn't see her eyes behind those sunglass Charles and Logan have seen them, they were a nice shade of blue, she had long raven black hair, on her face were distinctive tattoos on her face, two lines coming from each eye ( People look her up ), and all of it seem to look great on her as she stood at 5"7. It was there old friend Tessa.

" Tessa? What are you doing here?... I thought you were spying on that group still?" Charles asked, knowing that he has yet to give her any orders to return back to the X-mansion. While Logan was thinking what group she was sent to spy on.

" I was... in-till a new group emerge... more deadly then the group I was spying on." Tessa said. Charles eyes widen.

" Wah-What?!"

" Before I say any more, can we go inside?... I think it's better if I tell you privately." Tessa asked. Charles nodded his head. Charles turned to Logan, and before he said anything Logan walked to were Tessa was standing and took her bags.

_Thank God Tessa isn't a normal girl or this would be a pain in the ass. _Thought Logan as he picked up her light bags and started to follow Charles and Tessa into the X-mansion. Now that Tessa and Charles were heading for a private room to speak about the new group. Tessa was checking out the X-mansion and seeing how it changed over the years. There were more kids now. It also seem to gain more rooms. Most be because of all the new kids coming here. While she was checking out the school. All the students were checking her out. Most guys saw a hot woman in leather, while the other were thinking who was she.

" Hey Logan." Scott called to Logan. Logan turned to face his direction. " Who is she?" he asked referring to Tessa.

" That woman is Tessa... She was one of the original six X-men." Logan said, causing Scott eyes to widen.

" I know that you and Storm were apart of the first team of X-men but now there one here?" Scott asked. Logan just nodded his head.

" I think you should get all the students, Storm and Hank to the living room... I think it time for a little history listen." Logan said Scott just nodded and left to go get every one.

_*** With Tessa and Charles ***_

Charles and Tessa had entered a private room. None of the students where told behind some of the book cases that there were rooms. Not that Charles didn't believe them, it was because they were created in case they need to hide in there home. Right now Tessa was looking around the room. That when she notice that in this room there were photos. In these photos were her, Logan, Hank before he turned into a animal well animal form , Storm and two other males. One male had Reddish-blond hair, Blue-green eyes and standing at 6'0. And the other male had black hair, brown eyes, and standing at 6'1½" and by his looks you can tell he was Indian. It was her former two team mates Banshee (Sean Cassidy) and Thunderbird (John Proudstar). She turned to see another photo of Sean hugging his three year old daughter, Theresa Rourke Cassidy. She smiled seeing these photos. It reminded her of good times. Of when it seem like they were real super heros.

" Tessa, it's nice seeing that your okay... but I need to know the full reason of why you quit spying on The Hellfire Club." said Charles, as he saw Tessa eyeing the photos.

" Before I tell you why I have stop, I need to tell you some other important information." Tessa said, as she turned serious.

" ... Go ahead." said Charles, as he saw the serious expression in Tessa face.

Taking a deep breath Tessa began to speak, " Sean Cassidy is dead." Charles eye widen. He couldn't believe what he heard.

" What...?"

" Sean Cassidy died a few weeks ago..." Tessa said.

" How?" Charles in the deep part of his mind and gut knew that he might not like how one of his former students died. Right now he was gently prying that it would of been some weird incidents or sickness.

" A few months ago... he help, at the time, a few members of the Hellfire Club to escape and help a outsider to damage the Hellfire Club... Even though this should of been the end to Hellfire Club... it wasn't... They agree to not chase after the outsider, for he was to dang-ours to fight... But they agree to hunt down every one that help the outsider." Tessa said, she allowed the information to sink in Charles mind. She could only hope he could handle this information. After a minute she decided to speak more of how he died. " Since Sean wasn't inform of the Hellfire Club re starting after there near end. He didn't know they were chasing down the people. On one day a message was sent to Sean. He was told that a bomb was going to be set off in a public place. Sean being the good man he was, went off to stop the bomb. Believing that his power would give him a great advantage to stopping this bomb, he went to the location. But once he arrived he soon found out that it was a trap as Donald Pierce was waiting for him... Sean put up a good fight against him but in the end Donald killed him by stabbing him in the heart." Charles had some tears coming down his face. Charles knew Sean tied to always do the right thing. But hearing his death, Charles in some ways believed it was his fault that Sean died.

_*** With Logan, Storm, Hank and all the X-men ***_

It didn't take Scott long to get every student, Storm and Hank to come to the living room. Now every one was sitting waiting for what Logan had to say.

" Some of you might of seen Tessa this morning." Logan spoke, some of the students shook there head.

" Oh you mean that hot girl?" Iceman joked. Causing some of the young mutants to burst out laughing.

" THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES!" roared Logan, causing all of them to stop laughing, while Iceman just mumble a apology. " Now that ice cube here no longer has any jokes, I think it about time I give all of you a history lesson about the X-men." this caught the attention of all of the students, they only looked at Logan waiting to see what he had to say about the history of the X-men. " I'm sure allot of you believed that Scott, Jean, Evan, Kurt, Rogue, Kitty, Storm and me made the first X-men." every one but Hank, Storm, Scott and Jean nodded there head. " Well you would be wrong." he heard some gasp from hearing that. " Twelve year's ago was when the very first team of X-men was form... The very first six X-men." Logan said.

" Who made up the first six?" asked Kitty.

" You met three of the six and seen four of the six." this seem to confused everyone. " Storm, Hank, and me are the three that made up the first six. The woman with Charles, Tessa was also apart of the first X-men."

" But Mr. Logan, Hank didn't developed his mutant power into a few nights ago." said Evan.

" Well Evan I was apart of the original X-men because Charles and I both knew I was already a mutant." Hank said, answering Evan question. " Before I took this animal form I already was granted strength, speed, stamina, agility, and durability. I at the time was trying to hold back my mutation." Hank said.

" Why?" asked Evan.

" That is a story for another time." Hank said, not wanting them to know what was going through his mind back in the day.

" Well what happen to the other two members?" asked Jean. She and Scott were never fully told-ed what happen to the members of first team of X-men.

" Sean Cassidy left to have a normal life... and John Proudstar as we called him Thunderbird... was killed in a mission." Logan face darken of having to say this. Every one but Storm and Hank were shocked of hearing this.

" How?..." ask Rogue.

" On are team's second mission took them to Valhalla Base, Colorado, to combat a man. Thunderbird leaped onto an airplane that was carrying this man. Despite the urging of Sean, Thunderbird refused to get off the plane, stating that he would show that he was a true Apache warrior. The plane exploded, killing the man we were chasing was later revealed to have survived the crash." this made all the young X-men think.

" So the reason you are tough on us." Sam started to speak.

" Yeah... it's to make sure that would never happen again." Logan said. This made all the students gain a new understanding of Logan, he wasn't a hard ass just trying to make sure they lived against there enemies.

" What happen after he died?" asked Scott. Any one would know that after a team mate died it would have a negative effect on the team.

" ... After he died the team seem to fell apart... I think that's when we realized that we weren't like super heros like you would see on cartoons, were some one gets hurt but comes out alive... we were people putting our life's in real danger." Logan took a few seconds before he continued to talk. " Sean left the team to have a normal life, Tessa left but I don't know where she went, Hank left to become a teacher, I left and just wonder around for a while and Storm stayed here." The young X-men knew that this was a heavy memory on all of them. But they had all the same thoughts going through there heads. Why did Tessa decided to come back? And why now of all times.

_*** Back with Charles and Tessa ***_

" So what about this new group you mention." said Charles, after absorbing the information of Sean death.

" This is were it's gets foggy... for some weird reason when ever I try to remember there faces or there real names I don't remember it... All I can remember is there code names." Tessa said, as she held her palm of her hand to her face.

" Should I go into your mind and fix your memories?" asked Charles, wanting to gain as much knowledge as he could on this new group.

" No... as much as I want to let you... I don't want you to see what I have done in the past." said Tessa, as she knew that she could never look Charles in the face for all of her evil deeds in The Hellfire Club.

" I respect your choice... but can you tell me as much as you remember?"

" From what I remember was the group to be a very powerful team, even with there little numbers... Their leader... I can't remember anything about that man... no matter how much I try I still can't remember any thing about him." she felt sad not remembering this most important information. " But I can still remember the other members. One man called himself Warpath... and he lives up to that name. He defeated countless members with just brute force working for the Hellfire Club. Another person helping him, was a woman called The White-queen. She was a member of the Hellfire Club before deciding to turned on them. She's a tele-path. Not as experican as you Charles but good enough to put people in a mindless state... The last member was also a female. They called her Polaris... She seem to have magnetism as her power. She used her powers to stop any one from shooting there guns at the team... And there leader all I can really remember was he seem to have above human strength." Charles nodded his head, knowing that his wasn't much to go on, but at least he knew that much.

" That good information Tessa... But now let's introduce you to the rest of the school." Charles said as he lead her to the door.

_*** With Naruto and his team ***_

James, Naruto and surprisely Besty, after using her powers to carry the bags, had carried there new member items to new comers room. And now everyone was all going to sit down in the living and talk.

" So Theresa, what made you changed your mind and live with us?" asked Emma, as she was starting at the 15 year old, Reddish blonde, blue eye, 5"4, teenager girl in front of them.

" ... My father was killed a few weeks ago." Theresa, quietly said. Causing Naruto, Emma, Lorna and James to gasp.

" Ho--how?" asked Emma, as Sean was a good friend of hers.

" I don't know the full details... all I know was he was stab in his heart." Theresa said, as tears were close to coming out.

" Must of been the Hellfire Club." James said with a growl. Theresa look up and seem to ask why.

" Shortly after we invited you and your father to come live with us, grunt soldiers working for the Hellfire Club was sent after Lorna, Emma and James all trying to kill them. But all there attempts was stop by us. We thought they were just going after us, but hearing that your father died it seem like they went after him to." Naruto said, knowing that he over look a little fact and it caused some one there life.

" Why did you come here after weeks of waiting?" Lorna asked, not trying to be in sense of.

" ... At first I thought it was a joke that some one was just playing a prank on me... but after a while I finally accepted that he was gone... Seeing that a fifth-teen year old living by herself was not a good idea, and I didn't want to bother my old family members with me, since they have there own children. I then remember you saying that you can live with us any time you want." Theresa said. Every one nodded there hated, understanding where she was coming from.

" There something I have been wondering about?" Alison said, out of the blue. Everyone turned to her.

" And what have you been wondering about?" James asked.

" Exactly how did you four meet. I met you guys a few weeks ago, but that was pure chance... What were all of you doing together?" said Alison.

" I have been wondering about that to." said Besty. While Theresa nodded her head in agreement. The four in question look at each other before they turned to look at the three in front of them.

" Do you really want to know?" asked Lorna. They nodded there heads.

" You want to know how we met and only how we met?" asked Emma. Once again nodded there heads.

" Alright... It began..." Naruto said.

_*** Flash back ***_

_Two days, two days that how long Naruto has been walking through the desert. Hoping to find cilization. And yet there been nothing. Nothing but dirt and hot air. At the moment it was night time meaning it would be his third night with out food or water. Just when all hope seem lost, he saw lights in the distance. This brighten Naruto mood, gathering all the strength he had remaining he ran towards the lights. He saw it houses every where. But seeing that it was night time, he knew that no one would be awake. This forced Naruto to do something he didn't want to do and that was to break into one of these people homes. Going to the nearest house, he quickly pick the lock of the door. Before quietly walking through the home. _

_It took Naruto a few minutes before he was able to find the kitchen. Naruto seeing the kitchen ran towards the refrigerator and opening it. The first thing Naruto grabbed when he open the refrigerator was the water bottle, and chug the water bottle down his throat. He tossed the water bottle into the trash can near the refrigerator. Naruto then scanned the inside of the refrigerator to see what there was to eat. Before he could decided what to eat, some one sneak up behind him, and put him into a choke hold_

_" Who are you!?" the figure shouted into the ear of Naruto. Naruto didn't answer, instead used his free elbows and smashed them to the sides of this person sides. But this had no effect on the person. It seem like it motivated this person to tighten his grab on Naruto, putting more pressure in the choke hold. Naruto seeing there was no way, gathered the remaining chakra into his elbows and smashed them again onto James sides. This time it had in effect. As the person drop, Naruto, to hold his sides._

_Naruto quickly get up to see who had put him in a choke hold. Naruto had to admit that this person was big, in both size and muscles. The person was male since it seem like he slept with out a shirt only showing the muscle he had. But as quickly as Naruto had looked to see this man. He regain his breath and looked at Naruto. _

_Naruto seeing this decided to try and speak, but the man had no intention of listening. As in the same moment Naruto open his mouth, this person thrust his fist to Naruto, punching him straight in the face and knocking him out._

_Some time later. Naruto was slowly opening his eyes, when he notices that he was on a soft bed. He moved his arm to rub his sore head._

_" Oh... your awake." Naruto turned to his side to see a woman standing at the doorway. This woman was of average height and had long black hair. " My son seemed to have done quite a number on you." She said, as she brought him a cup of water. Naruto took it from her and said a quite thank you before drinking. While he was drinking, the woman had left. After Naruto stopped some one walked into the room. Naruto looked up to see the very man he was fighting the other night._

_" So my mom was right of you being up." he said. Naruto nodded his head. " Sorry about the other night... I thought you were trying to rob us... The names James, James Proudstar." he said, as he extended his right arm to Naruto. _

_" Naruto the name." he reply, as he did the same and shook the hand of James. " I don't think you should be apologizing... I would of probably done the same thing... I'm surprise that you didn't call some one to take me some where." Naruto said, after letting go of James hand._

_" I was planing to after I knocked you out, But my mother woke up due to the noise and when she saw how you look she said, ' He wasn't robbing us. No he was trying to get some food. He never had bad intent towards us at all. If he wanted to rob us he would of already taken some of items to sell or keep.' or something like that." James said, laughing after scything this. Naruto seem to laugh to._

_" I never meant to hurt any one... I just saw it was late at night and trying to be a good person I didn't want to wake any one up." Naruto then explained to James that he has been in the desert for the past two day wondering aground trying to find a place with people. But since he arrived here late at night, there was no way he would of been able to get help till the next day. After telling James that, he agree that most people would of done the same. This was the start of a good friend ship._

_*** Time later to how Naruto met Lorna ***_

_At the moment a car was parked in a ally. Outside, leaning on the car where two people. It was Naruto and James. And right now they were shouting at one another._

_" You're the one who told me to take that turn!" shouted James at Naruto._

_" I told you I wasn't go at reading maps!... I thought it said take a right turn not a left turn!" Naruto shouted back. What happen was James and Naruto were heading for a school in Massachusetts. It was called the Massachusetts Academy, only those that are gifted can be allowed to enter. And well Naruto and James are special. So at the moment they were heading got that place. But since Naruto was afraid of flying. Since he never flew on airplane. It was decided that they would drive there. And just like any road trip, if some one couldn't read a map, some one bond to get lost._

_" Thanks allot for telling me take that turn... because know where in some part of northern California!" yelled James at Naruto. While they two were fighting over how they got there. They didn't notice small pieces of metal flying past them. They did notice when there car started to slowly move._

_" Didn't you put the car in park?" asked Naruto._

_" I did... But I don't know why it's moving." James said. Not before long, he felt something moving in his pants. James put his hand into his pocket to pull out his pocket knife, just as he did the knife flew from his hand. " Hey!" James said, surprise that it flew it away. _

_" I will follow your knife." Naruto said, as he started to follow James knife. " Just make sure the car doesn't fly away." Naruto shouted at him. James nodded his head, as he put his body onto the top of the car. _

_Naruto followed the metal object towards the source. After a few minutes of running he came across the metal objects all floating around a brown hair girl._

_" Hey what are you doing?" Naruto called out to her. The girl turned to the source of the sound. It seem like after seeing him, and panic appeared on her face. The metal objects all stop floating and fell straight to the ground._

_" I'm not the one doing this!" she cried out, as she ran away from Naruto. _

_" Wait! What do you mean?!" Naruto yelled to her but she didn't seem to listen as she kept banning till she was gone. Naruto knew that he hadn't seen the last of her._

_*** End of Flash back ***_

" What happen after that?" asked Besty, wanting to know more about Naruto and Lorna encounter.

" Well it took me a day to find her."Naruto said, remembering his trail of finding Lorna

" Then?" asked Alison.

" Well... he followed me for the nets few days. Trying to talk to me about what happen. I of course didn't want to talk about, since I didn't want people thinking I was a freak." Lorna said, bringing her little story. " But, each I time I saw him I ran away from him. When I was about to call the cops on him. He finally told me that all he want to talk. I allowed it, on the argument that after this he would leave me alone... After what he told me about the school, about other people being around the world with powers same as mine and other things. I agree to go with them to the school." Lorna said,

" Now it's your turn Emma." Besty said, wanting to know more about the history.

" Well..." Naruto began, but was cut off by Emma.

" I was the Headmistress of the Massachusetts Academy. I met them there and end of stroy." Emma said, not wanting to go to her memories.

" That seem so lame." Theresa aside. After saying that Emma got up and went to her room.

" What wrong with her?" asked Alison. Naruto knew the reason, knowing that she wasn't good at telling her past, Naruto got up and followed Emma.

" Where's he going?" asked Besty.

" To talk to Emma." said Lorna, knowing that Naruto was being a good guy to talk to Emma. Every one seem to take this as the answer.

" Its your turn Alison." Theresa said.

" It wasn't like Lorna or James." Alison began to talk. " Emma, Naruto, Lorna and James one day came to a jazz club that I was working at. I at the time used my powers to try and make a name for myself. They walked in one day. And saw my act. Because of Lorna power, she was able to sense that there were no machines in use to create the light effects. After my show they talk to me and about my powers. At first I was surprise that they knew it came from me not a machine. But talk to me about joining them. And that's pretty much how I came to know them." Alison said. As her story ended.

_*** With Emma and Naruto ***_

Naruto came to the room of Emma Frost. And knocked on the door to her room. After a minute of waiting Emma open her door.

" Hey Naruto." Emma said. " I already know you want to talk me about the reason why I didn't tell the new members how we really met." Naruto just nodded his head.

" I know why." Naruto said, it was hard for Emma to remember.

_*** Flash back ***_

_Currently Emma was listening to the searcher____as he was giving his fear well speech to the 20 dead bodies of her students. A few nights ago a man working for the Hellfire Club named Trevor Fitzroy, a mutant who has the powers to drain others of there life force. He came and attack the school, with a small squared of Proto-type Sentinels. Naruto, James, Lorna, and a few others went to fight these machines. The Sentinels immediately_ _killed two of the students. But as they were fighting, they never notice Trevor come up. Slowly he drained the mutants students of there life force. When James, Naruto, Lorna and three other students had finally manage to defeat the Sentinels, that when they notice there dead friends. The six charged at him, but he was able to drain the three students of there life force. Thinking that it was gong to be that easy for Naruto, James and Lorna. He charged at them. But with Naruto nothing never easy. After a short battle Naruto defeated Trevor with never laying a finger on him. All he used was the wind to take him down._

_Right now Emma was crying, for not being able to stop any of this._

_" You shouldn't blame your self." a voice said behind Emma. Emma turned around to see Naruto behind her._

_" It's nice knowing not all my students have died." Emma said, looking at the ground. She couldn't face any one right now._

_" They didn't die because of you... They died because of the Hellfire Club." Naruto said. Emma look up at him. " Me, James and Sean are going to the Hellfire Club and raise hell." said Naruto._

_" That it's very smart." Emma said. Not believing that some one would do that._

_" We know... but we can't stand down and let them get away with this." Naruto said, not liking how many people died._

_" You shouldn't."_

_" We know... I came here to ask if you wanted to join us." Naruto said._

_" Why would I do that?"_

_" So you can get them back for killing kids... of just wanted to be accepted." Naruto said. Emma just closed her eyes._

_" I'll come... What about Lorna?" _

_" We haven't ask her yet." Naruto said. Emma just nodded her head, before she went back to listening to the searcher. Two night later these five attack the Hellfire Club, surprising all the members. And causing them to shut down for the time._

_*** End of Flashback ***_

" You still haven't come to the terms of losing your students." Naruto said, Emma just nodded her head as tears were slowly coming down on the sides of her face. " Don't worry Emma. We will make sure Theresa stays safe here. And make sure nothing like that ever happen again." Naruto said, as he pulled Emma into a embraced. Emma returned the embraced, crying in his chest.

_*** At the X-mansion ***_

" Every one please welcome the new teacher Tessa." Charles said as he showed them Tessa. Every one greeted her, welcoming her to the school.

" You may also call me Sage." Tessa said. Smiling at the fact she was back home.

_**End of chapter **_

_**So what did you think**_

_**sorry if it wasn't as epic as you im gain **_

_**but does show some of there past**_

_**hopefully it clears up how they met**_

_**James and Naruto went to the Academy after three weeks of Naruto breaking into his house **_

_**sorry if it was rushed**_

_**so review**_

_**and if there any questions you need to know **_

_**just ask**_

_**I will answer them**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**It's time for X-Men: Evolution and Naruto crossover to begin**_

_**it's been awhile **_

_**but after so many demands of wanting this story updated**_

_**it's going to be updated**_

_**so last chapter got mixed responds**_

_**some like the idea but hated the gammer my fault**_

_**and others hated that I killed Sean **_

_**but that life for you **_

_**your not alway going to like what people are going to do**_

_**so lets get this story on the way**_

_**Chapter 5 : Sister's**_

It been a few weeks since Tessa joined the X-men, with Hank McCoy after he transformed into his beast form. Not much has happen during this time. Naruto has gotten closer to Kitty and Rogue. While at the same time forming a friendship with Jean. His relationship with Lorna was still going great. Lorna seem to be studying geophysics, a subject that she was great at. Besty enrolled into the school not that long ago. Almost every guy has hit on her, but she pays no attention to any of them. One guy was bold enough to grope her ass, she in return judo flip him. That cause some males to back away from hitting on her. But the stupid ones still try. James spends most of this free time working out. Alison is becoming more well known as a singer, she has a job at a local jazz club. And has loved every minute of working there. Theresa had also enrolled into the high school as a freshman. Emma Frost had finally found a job. After winter break she will studying under one of the teachers at the school, to learn how to become a teacher.

Another event that has happen, was that they contacted of the mutant Forge. They hired him to build a cerebro for them, from the blueprint that Emma had stolen. It took him some time, but after two week he was able to finish it. Emma paid him great amount of money, and extra to act like he had never met them. He agree to it, but after voicing out that it was strange that they would ask him that. But right now, with the high-school being on winter-break, Naruto was looking through the flies that Emma stolen from the X-men. In his room.

**Sean Cassidy**

**+Theresa Cassidy**

**Logan**

**Tessa**

**Dr. Henry Philip "Hank" McCoy**

**Ororo Munroe**

**+Evan**

**Magnus**

**+Brotherhood of Mutants**

**+Pietro Django Maximoff**

**+Wanda Maximoff**

**+Lorna Dane**

**Raven Darkhölme**

+**Anna Marie**

**+Kurt Wagner**

**John Proudstar**

**+James Proudstar**

**Sebastian Hiram Shaw**

**+Hellfire Club**

**Jason Wyngarde**

**+Martinique Wyngarde**/**Jason**

**+Regan Wyngarde**

**Emma Grace Frost**

**Scott Summers**

**Alexander "Alex" Summers/Masters**

**Jean Grey**

**Katherine Anne** "**Kitty**" **Pryde**

**Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock**

**Amelia Voght**

The list kept going on, and Naruto was trying finding every thing he can about every known mutants and known mutant groups. Naruto has so far been looking though the flies for about a hour, Naruto was so focused on the information in front of him, he didn't notice that his door had open, or that a figure was walking towards him.

" So this is what your doing." a voice said behind turned around to see that Emma Frost was behind him, before he could say anything she leaned over his shoulder to look at his laptop. " That is quite the listed Charles had... I'm surprise my name is on it."

" So am I... but from what I seen so far, it's a list of known mutants." Naruto calmly said.

" But, I'm not a known mutant... The only ones who should know about me are the Hellfire Club and the people living here." Emma said.

" I see your point... but look at this name." Naruto pointed to the name Tessa. Emma eyes followed where his finger was pointed at.

" So Tessa was known to Charles... Does it say how?" Emma asked. Naruto turned back to the computer and open the flies on Tessa.

" Hmm, it says Tessa was one of the first X-men... after the death of John Proudstar, was sent to the Hellfire club to spy on them. Sent reports on members and activities... does that kind of question your question." Naruto said to Emma.

" Why is Lorna under the person known as Magnus?" Naruto turned back to his computer, to went open the flies.

" Let me see... Lorna Dane was orphaned only weeks after her birth when her parents supposedly died in a plane crash. She was adopted by the Danes, a couple who claimed to be her mother's sister and brother-in-law, and has yet to be told of this."

" That still has yet to tell me what I know."

" It says that half her genetic make up matches that of Magnus, who like Lorna has power over manipulate magnetism... Magnus also goes by another name, Magneto." Naruto answered Emma.

" Should we tell Lorna?" Emma asked, she was worried about how Lorna would take the news. Emma along with half the people living here have learned when Lorna is given news that she doesn't like and upsets her, she goes into a rampage. Not something any one wants to go through.

" Hmm... I think we shouldn't tell her just yet." Naruto said, fearing Lorna wrath. " But... I think we need to go recuite three members that I find to be very useful to us."

" Let me guess two of them, Martinique Wyngarde/Jason and Regan Wyngarde." Emma told him. Naruto nodded his head. " Can't believe that Jason had two daughters... or the fact were going to offer them a position on this team." Emma mumble to her self. " Who's the third?" Emma asked.

" Amelia Voght." Naruto calmly told her.

" Why her?" Emma asked raising a eyebrow.

" She's a nurse... and can tele-port people with her mutant powers." Emma nodded her head. " You and James head for Belfast, Ireland to find Amelia... Besty and I will go to Wimbledon Village, London, England to get the Wyngarde sister's."

" Why are you going with Besty?"

" She's from England... Best choice to go with." Emma nodded her head, finding the logic in taking Besty with him.

" Lorna not going to like your choice, you know that right?"

" Yeah, well hopefully she doesn't kill me when I get back." Naruto said, as any good male knows, hell has no fury as a womens scorn.

_*** Some time later in Wimbledon Village, London, England ***_

After two days of preparing for the trip, Besty and Naruto, were in the town they need to locate the Wyngarde sister's. It seem like the England school was on break too. After looking through some local school, they were able to find the records on the sister's. All they need was the address of where they live, which was on there records. Now they were heading to there home of the sisters.

" Do you think these girls will be nice?" Besty asked as they where walking to the location of the sisters home.

" Maybe... the records show that when these two are together they will fight each other any way they can."

" Do you think it comes from the fact that there half sister's?"

" It might, but who's knows." after saying that they arrived at the home of the Wyngarde. Naruto went to the door and knock. Nothing happen on the outside, but they can hear from the inside two people voices.

" ...get the door shank!"

" Shut the fuck up!" this seem to continued for the next seconds, before the door open up; too reveal a woman, a very hot woman. She had brunette wavy hair, a slim figure, she seem to stand at 5"7 nice blue eyes, nice legs and a nice set of breast, looked like her set was c-cup. And when she answered the door, she came out in short-shorts and a small tank top. Even though it was winter, she wasn't wearing that outside, since she was indoors with a heater.

" Whoa... at first I thought that was a sales person, but now that I see a hot guy in front of me, I don't mind that much about answering the door." she said to Naruto with a flirty tone of voice.

" I can't believe that the shank is lusting after the first guy she seen all day." a voice said behind the brunette. Naruto and Besty looked over the head of the brunette to see another woman there. She had very similar traits to the brunette. The only difference is that she had blond hair. " What do you people want?"

" Hmm..." It seem Naruto was to busy checking out the brunette to remember why he had come here.

" Where here to talk to you about your mutant powers." Besty quickly answered, seeing that Naruto was to busy ogling the brunette. The two girls quickly looked at both of them, wondering how they knew about there mutant powers. " If we can come in." Besty asked them, they nodded there heads and lead them into there home.

" By the way my name is Martinique Wyngarde but please don't call me Wyngarde, use Jason instead." the brunette told them.

" My name is Regan Wyngarde. Unlike my sister I prefer Wyngarde." the blond said.

_*** At Belfast, Ireland ***_

Emma and James were both heading towards a hospital to find Amelia Voght. The flies shown that she was working at a hospital in Belfast.

" Why did Naruto take Besty with him?" James asked as they were entering the hospital.

" The sisters were trying to joined us, are quite capable of casting illusions on people. There so powerful the illusions can kill you... Since Besty is a tele-path she can easily break free from those kind of attacks." Emma told James.

" But your a tele-path."

" True, but this woman can make her body become mist. We don't know if she can attack someone while there she in her mist form... Since I have a diamond form I won't be effect if that the outcome." James nodded his head. " There she is." Emma said, pointed at a red headed woman, walking past them.

" Let's go talk to her." James said, as he went to chase her and hopefully get her attention.

_*** Later in Wimbledon Village, London, England ***_

" So you guys and the group your part of are offering us a position on the team?" Martinique ask them. Naruto and Besty both nodded there head. " Well I'm in then." Martinique said to them, with a big smile on her face.

" What about you, Regan?" Naruto asked, giving his attention to the blond hair sister.

" As much as I don't want to be around my sister, joining your team seems to be a great thing to do, for the moment." Regan told them.

" Great!" Naruto exciting said.

" So what about out belongings?" Regan asked them.

" Don't worry, we will have all your items at your new home." Naruto reassured them.

" When do we leave?" Martinique ask them.

" Tomorrow." Besty told them.

" For the mean time, you should pack some clothes, just intill we get all your stuff to out new home." Naruto told them. They both nodded their heads. Before walking towards there rooms, to pack some clothing.

_*** At Belfast, Ireland ***_

" As much as I enjoy my peaceful life here, I will join your school of mutants." The redhead woman, known as Amelia said to the two members in front of her, James and Emma.

" Great!" James said. Emma didn't say anything but inside she was happy.

" You should pack some clothing for the next few days, in-till we are able to bring all your belongings to your new home." Emma told Amelia. Amelia didn't say anything, but she knew that Emma was right about packing.

" Come to the airport at 10 am tomorrow morning." Emma said to Amelia. Amelia nodded her head, and turned around to start walking away, for she still had a job to do. " Were going back to the hotel, James." Emma said.

_*** Nighttime in Wimbledon Village, London, England ***_

A few hours later, after all the talking and etc. Regan and Martinique had agree to allow them to stay the night. For tomorrow morning all four were going to be heading towards the airport. Besty was given the spare bedroom to sleep in tonight, while the two sister were going to be sleeping in their bedrooms and Naruto being the gentleman he was decided to sleep on the couch. Even though he was laying on the couch, Naruto kept thinking of the talk he had with Emma.

_*** Flashback ***_

_" Before we go and get these three people, we should talk little bit more about Lorna." Emma said, closing Naruto laptop, and then taking a seat on Naruto bed. _

_" What about, Lorna?" Naruto asked, wanting to know what they need to talk about Lorna._

_" If Lorna is really a daughter of this man Magnus, then there a chance that he will come looking after her... I'm surprise that he hasn't yet. Is there any reason why he hasn't" Emma said. _

_" Hmm... if I remember correctly, the flies say that Magnus isn't aware of Lorna... Which I think is a good thing." _

_" Why?" Emma asked, raising a eyebrow at his statement._

_" Magnus doesn't really care for his children. All he really cares for is the mutant race... He knows that there a war coming between mutants and humans, and he wants to make sure that mutant have strong leaders when this happens. If he should ever discover Lorna existent, then I believe he would train her to be just like him. That is something I don't want to see." Naruto said, as he remember on the flies on Magnus, it said that his daughter was sent to a mental house._

_" Maybe, he has the right idea, but not the right approach." said Emma. Naruto turned to look at her. Emma seeing his face in confusion, decided to continued with her train of thoughts. " He right about having strong mutant leader's, but it's not right to train them from little children... They should enjoy life as much as they can, before there force to join a army to protect themselves, just because they were born with a gene." Naruto nodded his head in agreement._

_*** End of Flashback ***_

It seem Naruto was so focused on his thoughts, he didn't hear the person sneaking up on him.

" You know if you want, you can sleep with me." a voice said behind Naruto. Naruto slightly jumped up, but not enough to be notice by anyone. Naruto turned around to see Martinique. He notice what she was wearing, or lack of not wearing. While Lorna, Alison and Besty slept in night gowns, and Emma sleeping in her bra and panties, sometimes she slept naked. Martinique seem to sleep in the nude, if her open slick gown was any indication. Naruto blushed seeing her in her birth day suit. Martinique seem to notice his wandering eyes, and enjoyed seeing his reaction. " I said ' if you want, you can sleep with me. ' " Martinique said, as she walk towards him in till she stood in front of him.

" ... As much as that seem to be like a good idea... I would want to sleep here tonight." Naruto said.

" Why are you declining the invention?" Martinique asked, her voice was slowly gaining anger in it.

" I have a girlfriend... if I accepted you invite, it would feel like I'm betraying her." Naruto said, remember Lorna beautiful face.

" A man with morals, I like that... But just remember that offer is always open to you." Martinique said, feeling that at the moment she shouldn't do anything to destroy his relationship. First she wanted to see who she was up against, before getting rid of them.

" I will keep that in mind." Naruto said, as he lay-ed his head down. Just as he did, Martinique leaned over and kissed his forehead.

" Good night." Martinique said, before quickly running off towards her bedroom. Naruto could only stare at her running from, before deciding that he should go to sleep. It seem like his home has just gain some new interesting people.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**Yeah this chapter was more of a filler chapter **_

_**I just wanted to get these girls on the team before the real action begins**_

_**I'm going to try and make sure the next chapter is better then this one**_

_**the reason why I made Martinique sleep in the nude, is because if people had read the divide we stand comics, there was a chapter were Martinique was waking up and putting a robe on and you can see she was wearing nothing under.**_

_**Martinique offer was about having a relation ship with Naruto in case people were wondering**_

_**Martinique is 17 **_

_**Regan is 16 close to 17**_

_**Amelia is 25 **_

_**any questions just ask**_

_**I was planning to do the Next chapter from the Episode On Angles wing**_

_**but why not save that for X-mas**_

_**and go to the action**_

_**so review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. **_


	8. For the future of this Fic

_**So people I have been think all about this lately**_

_**and a question kept popping in to my head **_

_**what to do with this fic after Apocalypse?**_

_**then it came to me at 3 in the morning last night**_

_**why not introduce another villian team.**_

_**but then it had to be ask which team?**_

_**The Hellfire club, always seems to be people choice after the end of X-men evolution,**_

_**but I said no to that. **_

_**Too common in my book.**_

_**So I thought what another team is there,**_

_**then it came to me, why not**_

_**The Purifiers / Stryker Crusade ? to come after Apocalypse**_

_**so then I asked myself what to happen after them,**_

_**so then I thought of some good storylines to follow after Apocalypse,**_

_**introduction of The Purifiers, who then create Nimrod and Master Mold later on,**_

_**then Mister Sinister and the Marauders,**_

_**Bastion and the creation of prime sentinals,**_

_**and maybe the Hellfire Club.**_

_**But two questions have to be ask.**_

_**Should I continue after Apocalypse defeat?**_

_**Yes**_

_**No**_

_**I know many might say they won't know intill I get there,**_

_**so it's okay if you can't decided right now**_

_**this is something to think over for the mean time**_

_**And should I do these storylines **_

_**after Apocalypse?**_

_**Yes**_

_**No**_

_**so intill then review and tell me what you think of these ideas**_

_**and yes I'm working on the next chapter **_

_**don't worry**_

_**and please review my other stories.**_

_**any questions just ask**_

_**I won't bite your hand off. **_


	9. Chapter 7 fix

_**It's time for the X-Men: Evolution and Naruto crossover  
the filler chapter was a good success  
which is a good thing  
so the team it pretty much filled  
will be a long time before new people join Naruto team  
So without further ado let's get this story on the way**_

Chapter: Time to Dance 

_****_

It's been a few months since Amelia, Regan and Martinique had come to join Naruto's team. Besides them joining there roster, there had been a handful of events that happen. One was Angel becoming a public hero and losing that fame because of Magneto, but later being cleared of charges and returning back as a hero. Another was Storm being tormented by Houngan, an evil African shaman who wants to steal her power and use them to take over Africa. He was able to steal her power, but in the end Spyke was able to stop him. Lance Alvers going to join the X-Men in order to be near Kitty, unfortunately, the rest of the Brotherhood, along with several of the X-Men, were not pleased with his decision. Meanwhile the other students have been sneaking out at night and taking the X-Men's vehicles for Joy-rides and wrecking them, leaving Lance to take the blame, it's all fun and games for the students until they try to take the X-Jet for a ride. In the end Lance finds out, and with the help of Kitty, stops their Joyriding. Lance receives a full apology, but none the less, decides to return to the Brotherhood. The female X-Men are fed up with playing second fiddle, and form a vigilante crime-fighting group called the Bayville Sirens. For a while, things go great, but in the end, after a mistake they decided to quit this group. A mysterious hypnotist named Mesmero kidnaps some of the X-Men and brainwashes them into committing crimes for him. But now it was time for The Bayville High Sadie Hawkins dance arrives, and everybody is scrambling for dates, well almost every one; these were the events happening with the X-men.

With Naruto and his team, it was different. They were training during all these events. Regan Wyngarde and Martinique Jason were at first training to use guns, but after a few lessons Naruto decided to also teach them how to fight hand to hand. Amelia was mainly using her time to study medicine. James, Theresa, Alison and Besty were practing hand to hand. Emma and Lorna decided to not practice hand to hand, they believed there powers were more then enough for any one they should fight.

_*** In Naruto's Danger room ***_

Lorna arrived in the danger room, to see Alison, Theresa, Emma, Regan, Martinique, James and Amelia watching the session that was going on in the danger room.

"How's the training going?" asked Lorna as she walked over to the middle of the room, to watch the session that's going on.

"Naruto winning against Besty, which is no surprise." Martinique said, enjoying the match going on.

"Besty has improve a get deal since she first arrived here." James said, watching the British ninja in training fighting. Lorna turned her head to watch the match. She was amazed at what she was seeing, in the danger room, battle ground. There Naruto and Besty were brawling against each other, both in their uniforms, Besty in her ninja costume and Naruto in his ninja costume. On the field Besty was throwing punches at Naruto, but all he did was block her punches with his punches of his own. After a minute of throwing punches, Naruto grabed one of her in coming punches and arm flipped her to her back. Just as quickly as she fell, she jumped back to her feet, and performed a jump spin hook kick on him. It took Naruto by surprise as it hit him in the face. He stumble backwards, and Besty charged at him. Just as she was in arms reach, Naruto performed a reverse roundhouse kick to her gut. The impact send Besty a few feet away from Naruto. Naruto charged at her and was readying his next strike to her. Besty seeing a shadow loom over her body, looked up to see that Naruto was about to hit her with a axe kick, she quickly dodged the blow and countered it with a flying kick. It hit Naruto, but as she landed Naruto did a sweep kick. Besty dodged using a butterfly kick and hit him in his back with a Vertical kick sending him straight to the ground, but he was able to quickly recover.

Besty seeing this, charged at him and did a superman punch, Naruto dodged the blow. Besty turned to Naruto and did a front kick aimed straight for his head. Naruto stopped the blow with both his hands, and grab her leg and performed a single leg take down, taking Besty straight to the ground. Besty jumped back to her feet and did a back flying kick towards Naruto. Naruto ducked under the kick and kicked her in the back, sending her a few feet away from him. Naruto appeared in front of her and raised both his hands and brought both his hands in a knife-hand strike and brought them down to on her shoulders. Besty was able to block the blows by using both her hands to grab both his wrists before they could touch her, but now both were in a dead lock. Besty and Naruto both seeing this both tried to perform knee strikes at each other, but both were cancel out. Both jumped away from each other, seeing how pointless there knee strikes were becoming.

"You have gotten better." Naruto said calmly, as he dusted himself up.

"I have a great teacher." Besty said, puffing as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Thank you, now I believe it time to take this up to the next level." Naruto said, as he brought out his katana. Psylocke smiled, as she began to manifest a telekinetic katana composed of raw psionic energy. As soon as her blade formed, they charged at one another. There blades crashing at each other.

Back with Lorna and the others.

" Whoa... they're really going all out." James said, amazed at their fight. Every one could any agree with that statement. Lorna could only think of her conversation with Emma a few days ago.

_*** Flashback ***_

_****_

_Emma and Lorna were in Emma's room, Emma was sitting on her bed, while Lorna sat in a chair, talking about the new members in the team.  
"So the Wyngarde sisters are great at using illusions because they use--"_

_"Lorna," Lorna turned her head towards Emma, wanting to hear what she wanted to say. "Can we talk about Naruto?" This caught Lorna attention._

_"What about him?!" asked Lorna, alarmed at were this might lead to,_

_"Well... I'm sure you know how some girls feel about him." Emma said, not finding the right words to say right now. Lorna nodded her head, since she knew that Martinique was flirting with him ever chance she got. " Well... what would you say if I said I had feelings for him too." Just by hearing that Lorna was tempted to use her powers and turn every piece of metal into a spear and stab Emma. Emma sensed her train of thought. "Don't worry Lorna I won't steal him from you... But that doesn't mean the other girls living here wouldn't try to."_

_"And what makes you think he would leave me?!" She angrier yelled at Emma; Emma just held her hands up._

_"He's a male. And males will alway fall for temepation... It's in their nature." Emma calmly said to Lorna._

_"Naruto isn't in to for little flings." She told Emma. Emma just smiled her nodded her head._

_*** End of Flashback ***_

Lorna kept thinking of that conversation, and couldn't help but feel angry. She knew Naruto was a good guy, but the thing is he was too good, something that some girls fall for. Lorna was broken out of her train of thought when she heard the door opening. Naruto and Besty were both walking in slowly. Naruto was now missing the entire left sleeve of his suit and half the right sleeve. While Besty had a cut going across her ninja suit, just below her belly button. The cut wasn't that long, it was just enough to keep her suit in one piece and not having to worry about it falling down on her while she walked. Also on her left thigh two small bruises were slowly forming.

"So? How was the training session?" Naruto asked the group.

"Amazing!" Martinique nearly shouted at Naruto.

"Whoa, is all I can say." James told him, as Alison and Emma nodded their head in argument. Regan don't say anything, which wasn't a surprise to every one, she was kind of stuck up at times.

"What do you think, Lorna?" Naruto asked, wanting to hear his girlfriend's response.

"... It was great Naruto... You always good in your training session." She replied, not really thinking of the spare that was going on a few minutes ago. Naruto just smiled at her answer, before walking off to head for the showers, with Besty following his lead. While Lorna could only think of what Emma had said to her a few days ago. She was going to talk to Naruto about this, only after she figure everything she need to say to Naruto.

_*** The next day at the dance ***_

_****_

It was time for the dance, Rogue had finally arrived to the dance, with Risty dragging her to the dance floor, during a fast beat song.

"Come on Rogue, it's time to show the boys what your hiding." Risty shouted at her friend.

"Risty, come on stop this!" Rogue frantically shouted at her friend.

"Oh you came, Rogue." A voice said, coming towards the two girls. The two girls turned around to see that Naruto was walking towards them. Rogue smiled seeing him in his formal clothing for the dance.

"Naruto you came." Rogue said, she look around. "Where's Lorna?" she asked, seeing his girlfriend wasn't around, from what she can see.

"She wasn't feeling well." Naruto told her, but the truth was she didn't feel like dancing tonight. When Naruto tried to stay with her, she threw him out the house and said she needed time to think by herself. So here Naruto was.

"What about the others?" She asked, remembering Naruto not only lived with other people but most of them come to the school.

"James and Theresa didn't want to come, Emma is here as a teacher/Chaperone," Naruto pointed at Emma, who was leaning on the wall. "Regan is over there." Naruto pointed at a group of guys, all around one girl, Regan.

"Doesn't she have a sister?" ask Rogue.

"There half sister's, but yeah she does. And she over there with Besty." Naruto pointed at the two girls, who were dancing together.

"And Alison?"

"Well..."  
"Hello people." Every one turned to see Alison on stage. "This is my first time performing in front of a high school, so I hope I'm at least good to you guys." after saying that she started to sing a slow beat song, and using her powers to create a light show for people to be amazed at.

"Want to dance, Rogue?" Naruto asked her. Rogue was about to decline the offer, when Risty pushed her into Naruto.

"Have fun Rogue." Risty said, as she walked away from her. Rogue was about to pull away from Naruto, when she saw that no skin contact had been made. Seeing that it was safe to dance, she decided to dance with Naruto. It was after two minutes of dancing when a pillar of light started to show itself. A few seconds later red monsters started to come out of the light attacking every one in the room. One charged at Kitty, but she just phased through it, letting it hit the ground behind her. One was blocked by Lance as he used his power to make a wall to protect him and Kitty. Kurt and his date vanished when one tried to take a bite out of him. Another charged at Naruto. He pushed Rogue out of the way and kicked it in the jaw, knocking it out.

"What the hell are these?" Naruto asked, it was no surprise when no one answered him. It seem like all of the X-men attending the dance and the Brotherhood were all ready to fight the strange monsters. While everyone else was screaming, minus his team.

_*** With Lorna ***_

_****_

Lorna was laying on her bed still thinking about what Emma had said to her. _Should I be afraid of losing Naruto... Everything is going good for us, but there still a chance he will find me to plain... Besides my green hair I have nothing else to offer some one. Emma is a rich blond bombshell; Besty is a sexy British girl, who might become a ninja someday, Regan and Martinique can make themselves look like any one they want because of their powers, and Alison has a amazing singing voice. Compared to all the girls here I'm pretty much plain... Maybe I should just talk to Naruto about this, and see where his heart lays. _After that, she got up and started to head for the door and towards Naruto room.

_*** Back with Naruto and the rest of the people ***_

_****_

Rogue and Risty were currently standing in place as one of the monster was growling at them.

"Run!" Rogue shouted at Risty, who just nodded her head. While at the same time the monster lunged at Rogue. Just as Rogue was about to jump away from the creature, a white foam hit it knocking it down.

"What are you nuts!" Risty shouted at Rogue, as she throw away the fire extinguisher, after seeing that the monster was slowly getting back up. Just as it was on it's two feet, a beam of light hit the monster. The X-Men, Lance and Naruto's group were heading towards them, with Forge leading the pack holding a big ray guy gun.

"Is every one all right?" Scott ask, the two girls. They both nodded their head, as Forge explained how were the monsters came from and how the ray gun was going to help them send these creatures back. That is what they did for the next few minutes. Getting rid of the monsters as they encountered them on at the school.

"Well that was fun." Naruto said. While all the X-men and the Brother hood could only look at him, as through he had gone crazy.

"We should all go home." Emma said, wanting to go home and take a bath. Naruto just laughed, and then said his good guys, with his group following his lead.

_*** A few days later at Naruto house, Night time* **_

_****_

"Are all you guys ready?" Naruto asked his team, as they were all in their costume. Every one nodded their heads.

"Remember Amelia, you go into the X-mansion to get their attention. Then you bring them to the warehouses." Naruto told her. She nodded her head, before she became mist and left the room. "Tonight we fight the X-Men." Naruto told the team, as they were all ready to face the X-men.

_**End of chapter**_

So what do you think?  
I'm going to reveal what Lorna talked to Naruto about in the next chapter  
The X-Men are going to fight them in the next chapter  
Here's a question someone asked  
Does Naruto have mutant powers?  
In a sense he does, but he's not a mutant. So he will not have a mutation.  
Another question is  
What are you going to do about X-23?  
She going to join Naruto team after "Target X" episode, and people I'm going to use the comic book version of how she looks instead of the Evolution look she has.  
Amelia Voght is 25 in this Fic people.  
Next chapter is going to take place before Wanda was introduced, like a day before she was introduced  
So any questions?  
Review and I will answer them


	10. Chapter 8 fix

_**So it's time for X-Men: Evolution and Naruto crossover to begin**_

_**yes it time for Naruto team**_

_**vs.**_

_**The X-men**_

_**A lot of people having been looking towards this for a while**_

_**and now it's time for their confrontation**_

_**I will answer any question you have been asking at the end of this chapter**_

_**okay?**_

_**Chapter 8: Confrontation**_

_*** At the X-mansion 8:47 p.m. ***_

It was quite at the X-mansion. The only thing going on was that some kids were watching TV, some other were studying for test that are coming up and the rest are goofing off and doing nothing. While the teachers were busy doing their own things. But their moment of peace is about to be shatter, by a member of Naruto team, the women known as Amelia Voght.

In the living room, people were started to notice a mist beginning to form around them. At first it started small, but it started to cover the entire room and kept growing.

" Bobby! Turn down the ice!" Ray shouted at Ice man, as this was a normal event when Bobby used his powers so much.

" It's not me!" Bobby shot back at Ray, not liking that he was being blamed for something that wasn't his fault.

" Then where is it coming from?" Ray ask. No one answered him, as they too believed that at first it was Bobby ice powers causing the mist. Charles sensing their thoughts went to the living room, to figure out the reason behind the strange mist. Tessa being nearby Charles had decided to follow him. Once Charles wheeled into the room, the mist suddenly seem to come alive, as it quickly started to meet all in the same location. It was a minute later before a figure would be shown.

" Hello, Charles, it been a long time" the figure said to him.

" Amel-- Amelia?" Charles chocked out, surprise to see a very special person from his past just appear in front of him. While Tessa was just as surprise as Charles. " What are you doing here? " he asked her, finding it hard to stay focus on the task on hand, finding out why Amelia was there.

" I'm just here to tell you to get your team ready to fight a new battle." Amelia simply told him, as Storm, Beast and Logan had walked into the room. " A fight with the team I'm currently with. " Some students looked at her, wondering what kind of team she was apart of, while others mentally cheered at the thought of going into combat, but the ones with experican knew something was up.

" Amelia, I don't understand why you would want that?" Charles said to her.

" Just come Charles." Amelia told him, as she started to walked away from the group.

" What makes you think were going to let you simply leave!?" Logan told her, as he brought out his claws, ready to attack her. Before anything else could be said, Amelia transformed into mist and left the mansion.

" Charles? What should we do?" Logan ask him, mad that some one was able to get right past him.

" Suit up and prepare the entire team." Charles told him, but in the back of his mind he couldn't shake the feeling that something would go bad in this confrontation.

_*** At the sight with Naruto ***_

Currently Naruto was in the lotus meditation stance, waiting for when Emma would give him the signal to get ready. He knew there was some time before the X-men would appear at the were house's, the sight of their confrontation. Emma, Regan and Martinique were able to get any one working the graveyard shift to leave. This was due to their powers. But right now Naruto was alone and thinking of what Lorna had to talk to him about a few days ago.

_*** Flash back ***_

_It was half a hour after the dance and the monster making a appearance, and right now while most of the people were downstairs talking with one another. Naruto was heading up stairs to check on Lorna and see if she wanted to finally talk. It took Naruto a minute to climb the stairs and head towards Lorna room. One he was in front of her room, he knocked on the door. There was no reply, Naruto believing that she was asleep went to his room to go to bed after such a strange and little bit stressful day. Naruto went to his room and open his door. He closed the door behind him and started to walked into his room. Just as Naruto was about to take off shirt, he notice a figure laying on his bed. Naruto walked up to the figure and saw that Lorna was sleeping on his bed. Naruto silently laugh seeing her so cutely asleep on the bed. Naruto gently shook up, to wake her from her slumber. After a minute of shaking her, she finally started to move. Her eyes slowly open, the same beautiful dark green eyes he loved to look at._

_" Hey sleepy head." Naruto told her, as he leaned over to kiss her, but was stop by Lorna as she placed a finger on his lips. This confused Naruto, and he waited to hear what she had to say._

_" We have to talk." she said to him, which caused Naruto heart to beat faster at hearing those words. He didn't say anything, but let her continue. " we need to talk about our relation ship... and the girls you met."_

_" ...Okay lets talk?" _

_" First lets talk about us." Naruto just nodded his head, and sat down on the bed. " I'm happy when I'm with you Naruto. And by the looks of it you are too... But with all these other girls some seem to have their eyes on you... and I want to know are you happy with us or not?" She was close to tears at this point. _

_" I've liked you since the first day I met you! Of course I'm happy to be with you." Naruto put his arms around her body embracing. " Now why don't we talk about the girls?"_

_" It's what Emma said to me the other day." Naruto didn't say any thing, he just wanted to know what Emma had told her. Lorna seeing that he wasn't going to say anything decided to keep talking. " She told me that even though you are happy in this relationship, there's a chance that you might be tempted to go with another girl." she told him._

_" Do I seem like the type to break up with a girl to just go with another girl." even though it sounded like a question, it was more of a statement. Lorna shook her head. " Then theirs nothing to worry about, right?" Naruto said, trying to lighting the mood._

_" But I have one more question?"_

_" What is it?"_

_" What will happen if you start to like them in that way too?" _

_" Hmm...?"_

_" If that does happen, you just have to remember this one thing. Your the one who has to deal with all of us... and not only that you have to be equal of how you give your love to all of them. Don't treat one girl completely different the another girl. Remember it's being EQUAL." she told him as she lightly gab a finger in his chest. " So what do you say now?"_

_" I don't know what to say right now." Naruto told him, as he shifted his head to the ground._

_" You don't have to tell me now... but soon you have to come to a decision." Lorna told him, as she broke the embrace and left the room. Leaving something for Naruto to think over with._

_*** End of Flash back ***_

_Naruto, their here. _Emma telepathy contacted him. Naruto just mentally thanked her, before he stood up. Now it was time to fight.

_*** With the X-men ***_

Even though it took quite some time to get ready, every one was there, expect Tessa and Charles. The senior X-men were ready, and so were the more experican X-men, aka Beast, Wolverine and Storm. While some the new recruits were boosting of what they plan to do to their enemies.

" Knock it off!" Logan shouted, hoping that these kids big talk won't come back to bite them in the ass, if they had given their position to the enemy. The kids immediately shut up, knowing that at the moment pissing off Logan would be suicidal thing to do.

" Have you caught any one scent, Logan?" Scott ask, as he walked up to his teacher. Logan didn't answer him, just kept sniffing the air trying to find out where this team was suppose to be at. Scott seeing that Logan was too busy to answer, decided to ask the next best person. " Jean, have you found anything?"

" I believe so... but it's hard to find any one here. It's like some one is blocking them from me." Jean said, as she concentration hard to try and find their exact locations.

" Keep trying Jean." Scott told her.

" Their are some scents here." Logan announce.

" How many?" Scott asked.

Logan sniff the air some more. " I think eight, no nine scents are here." every one nodded their head, even though the number was small, some knew that not to take this lightly. " ... Most of them seem to be in pairs of two, only one scent seems to be by it self. So spilt in two five teams and search the area." Just as they were about to decide how to spilt up, they started to hear sounds coming from the ware house's. All above the ware house's metal orb's standing above the ware house's all pointing down to separate house's.

" Well it's nice were being shown where their hiding. " Logan said, not liking the looks of it. Logan turned to them. " All right split into teams." that is all that what said.

_*** First team ***_

Wolverine, Sunspot, Wolfsbane and Nightcrawler were ready to enter one of the ware house's. Sunspot, Wolfsbane and Nightcrawler were nervous, while Logan was being calm about what is to come. There was another reason he chose this ware house. In this ware house two scents were their, two very familiar scents. And right now he wanted to see if they were the people he thought they were, in the back of his mind he was hoping they won't, but knew with his luck they were. So here they were walking into a room, quite possibly a trap.

After a minute of walking into the ware house, they were finally in a clearing of the room. But in the middle of the room stood two figures. One was dress in all black, with a mask that covered his eyes. the eyes were cover with a red shade over the eyes, with black gloves and a black pants with that, and in his hands were a pair of two bowie knives. Even from where the X-men were standing they could tell he was a big guy.

Next to him, was a girl, a young girl. This girl was dress different from the man she was standing next to. She was dress in a green, black and yellow out fit. It seem as though a cape was also a part of this out fit. Besides the bright color of her out fit standing out, her strawberry hair was another thing that stood out on her. She wasn't as tall as the guy she was standing next too, but she seem of average height. It seem like Sunspot was too busy checking her out to notice that Wolverine was giving him a signal to move out.

It took a minute to get the attention of Sunspot, but they were able too. All four of them walked around the two, to try and gain the advantage in numbers. Even though their was no way to sneak around in this ware house, Wolverine wanted to at least surround them.

" So you guys came?" the big one asked the group. As he watched them try to surround them.

" Who are you guys?" Logan growled out, wanting to get some answers before anything happen.

" Not my place to say." The big one told him.

" What about your names?"

" They call me Warpath... the younger brother of John Proudstar, aka Thunderbird." this answer caused all of them to gasp in surprise.

" And they call me Siryn... the daughter of Sean Cassidy, aka Banshee." The strawberry hair girl told them, this shocked them greatly also.

_*** Second team ***_

Jubilee, Rogue, Ice-man and Jamie Madrox were walking into one of the ware house. While the teams were made at random order, it didn't mean that any team wasn't going into any fight with out a experican team mate on the team. But it still didn't mean that they would be ready for every thing too come at them. Jubilee was nervous, Bobby was excited at the thought of going into a fight and Rogue was just hoping they could handle what will be thrown at them. After a minute of walking through in the ware house, they came to a clearing. Unlike James and Theresa were nothing was inside the building besides empty creates, this ware house had speakers every where the eye can see. And in the middle was two womens. Both had similar appearance, both dressed in all white. (I'm not going into detail, because I'm not good at this part right now but how Emma dressed is in her current costume, while Alison is dress in her first appearance with roller skates included.)

Even though all three weren't good friends with the two women in front of them, it didn't mean that they wouldn't recognize them.

" Emma...? Alison...?" Rogue said at out loud, voicing the three thoughts. " Wh... Why are you two here?"

" Where apart of the group Amelia told you about." Emma told her, as she walk up to Rogue, stopping mid way towards Rogue.

" But... why are you attacking us?" Rogue asked.

" Not my place to say." Emma told her.

" What's with speakers?" Rogue ask, eyeing all the speakers around the ware house. Emma didn't say anything instead she snapped her fingers, and as soon as she did the speakers came alive as music came pumping out of them. " What the...?" Rogue said, but before she finished her sentence. She notice that Emma had step out of the way. She open her mouth to ask why she did that, but she didn't get the chance as she saw a light coming towards her.

_*** Third team ***_

Beast, Cannonball, and Spyke were going through a different ware house. Unlike the other two were the ware house's were about empty. This ware house was different in the inside. Metal was every were in this ware house. But they wouldn't known that in till they step into the ware house. In some ways Spyke and Beast were thinking that Magneto would jump out of no where to attack them. But since the whole Asteroid M ordeal, Magneto seem to simply vanish from the world. At least that what it seem for now. But it took some time for them to find the center of the ware house. And just like the other two, two were waiting in the middle of the room.

The two girls were very familiar to to Spyke and Cannonball. It's not like theirs allot of girls with green or purple hair in this town. And it was hard not to notice them from their first day at high school. But right now, it was taking all their will power not to drool at the sight of the two girls in front of them. Besty was already a hot girl in any one eyes, but the ninja costume she was wearing made her a sight to be hold. Even though they could any see her front, it didn't mean they weren't thinking naughty things about her. But Lorna was also a sight to see. The purple costume she was wearing was skin tight. Pretty much its the costume she has from X-men reload. So look it up if you haven't read the comics.

" Lorna? Besty?" Spyke chock out. " What are you two doing here?" Besty and Lorna didn't answer. Instead two metal spears form around Lorna, and in Besty hand energy was forming. And at the same time The two spears went straight for Beast and Cannonball, while Besty fired three psi-blades at Spyke.

_*** Fourth team ***_

Storm, Shadowcat, and Cyclops were trying to go through the ware house as quickly as possible. It seem as though a light was helping them to the center of the ware house. After they arrived to the center of the room. They saw two girls standing their. Both dress in similar costumes. Think of the costume from their sister hood story line. These girls were familiar too Kitty and Scott. But they didn't say anything.

" Look who is here, sister." Regan said to her sister, as she turned to look at her sister.

" Well lets get rid of them." Martinique said. After saying that, the three X-men saw the two girls vanish in front of their eyes. But each one was facing a different fear before they knew it. Storm felt the walls getting closer and closer around her. Till the point that the walls were all surrounding her. She screamed and tried to get out. But she couldn't no matter how much she pounded on the wall. Or shot lighting at the walls.

But Scott and Kitty weren't doing any better. For Scott he was back at the orphanage at Omaha, Nebraska. Back till the point were his powers weren't active, and his body back too being a child. But before he could figure out what was going on. He was strap down on to a lab table. Scott looked around trying to figure out what was going on. But all he saw, was a shadow in the darkness. And in the darkness he saw two red eyes. Thats all he saw before he felt something being injected into his body. And going into a world of pain.

With Kitty it wasn't doing any better. She saw Scott and Storm fall to the ground and scream in pain. But the moment she tried to take a step towards one of them, she couldn't feel her legs. Kitty looked down to see both her feet were slowly phasing out of existent, and it was slowly going up more towards her entire body. She went to cupped her mouth shut from screaming, but when she did she felt no finger tips. And just like her feet her hands were slowly phasing out of reality. She was crying at seeing this. The powers she deemed a curse, were now causing her to slowly phase away from the world. And she did what any one would do at this point, she screamed as loud as she could.

Unknown to all three of the X-men, the two sisters were still in their spot. Smiling at the damage they have done to the three.

_*** Fifth team ***_

Jean Grey, Magma, and Bezerker were walking through the last ware house. But for them each step they took, it felt as though the air was becoming thicker and thicker, to the point the air was chocking them. But they kept walking, trying to find any one in this ware house. It took some time, but they were at the center of the ware house. But at the center of the ware house a figure was sitting in the lotus meditation stance. But the moment Jean saw the figure she recognize him.

" You!" Jean growled out. The figure stood up and look at Jean.

" It's been a while Jean, hasn't it?" he said.

" I should of known it was you." she said, as she was ready for him to attack at any moment. The figure just lightly laugh before drawing out his blade.

" Remember I'm just a shadow... and too duck from this attack." after saying that, Naruto charged up chakra too his blade before swinging it at the three. Causing a massive violent wind to come from the blade and striking all three. And knocking them all their butts.

_*** Back with the first team ***_

After the introduction, Siryn was the first one too attack the X-men. Her sonic scream had did a great number on the four X-men, mainly on Wolfsbane and Wolverine for their enhance hearing caused their ear drums to almost pop. While they were rubbing their ears, James tackle Logan and used a spine buster to him. With James standing over Logan's body, he began to wildly throw punches at the face of Logan.

While Theresa flew around, sending sonic screams at the other three. Kurt tried to grab her by tele-porting in front of her, but all she did was send a sonic scream at him. Sending him to the ground. Rahne and Sunspot chased after her. Rahne being in her full wolf from, trying to bite Theresa. And Roberto was trying to grab her and stop her from flying around the ware house.

Back with James, he was still hammering at Logan. But after a few minutes of his punches, he grew tried of punching him. He put both his hands around his throat and brought him up to the air too look at James in the eyes. Before Logan could say anything, James threw Logan too the ground. Knocking the air out of Logan. Just as James was about to punch Logan in the face again, Kurt appear behind James and grab his arm. After that he tele port with James to another location in the ware house. He appear in the air of the spot where James was fighting and drop James, before tele porting back to the ground. James hit the ground with a thud, but it seem as through it didn't affect him at the least. As he quickly stood back up and charged back at Logan.

Logan saw him coming, he drew out his claws and was ready to strike James down. But James saw the claws had come out, so in return James took out his two blades and put them in his hands. There clash caused the floor to break slighty, but they were in a deadlook. Trying to push one another down for the next attack.

_*** Team Two ***_

Alison seem to have some personal vendetta against Jubilee. Maybe it was because of how their powers were similar. But in any case both were going all out at each other. But right now Jubilee was doing every thing she could do too avoid all the laser blast Alison was throwing at Jubilee. While this was going on, Emma was having fun taking down Rogue and Jamie.

Emma was given the mission to stop Rogue from touching any one. And it was a easy task in Emma eyes. Since after Alison had shoot had laser at Rogue from earlier, Rogue went to try to steal Emma Frost powers, But soon found out nothing had happen. Which was a great surprise too Rogue. But then, as she she looked up she saw Emma body had turned into a diamond. Almost as soon as she saw what Emma looked like, Emma punched her in the gut. And on to Jamie, causing his powers to create clones of himself. And right now five were trying to hold down Emma. But she was throwing them around like they were rag dolls. And Emma was enjoying the fun of the fight. There Emma was throwing all of them around, and not caring how many times she had to hold down Jamie and Rogue. And each time she saw Rogue try to go near Ailson, she would stop her and shove her to the ground.

_*** Team three ***_

Spikes and psi-blades were flying every where. Spyke and Besty were at it, trying to hurt one another. And each time one spike was being thrown, one psi-blade would be thrown, knocking one another out.

While those two were at it, Lorna was having a hard time facing down Cannonball and Beast. Beast kept jumping around, making it hard for Lorna to hit him with her metal spears. But Cannonball was a different story. The moment he active his powers, it was hard to stop him. Lorna was able to dodge all of his mutant power tackles, but it was becoming a pain in her ass too continue dodging them, and attacking at the same time. Cannonball once again charged at her, ready to knock her down. Lorna dodge again, but this time she wanted to get rid of Cannonball for the rest of the fight. She sealed Cannonball into a metal prison.

As soon as she did, she saw Beast coming at her. Beast leaped for her, but she flew out of the way. And just like Cannonball, she trap Beast into a metal prison. Making sure that he wouldn't be able to fight any more for the rest of the night.

With Besty, she was getting tried of fighting with Spyke. She look at Lorna, who seem to catch what Besty was trying to tell her. Lorna send a metal spear at Spyke, but he was able to dodge the incoming object. But before he knew it, Besty was in front of him. Spyke knew their was no time to defend himself, as he saw Besty create a Katana and stab him in the chest, causing him to go unconscious. Leaving Lorna and Besty happy at the work they just did.

_*** Team Five ***_

Jean wasn't doing any better. She kept sending Telekinetic blast after telekinetic blast, but no matter what she couldn't hit Naruto. But Ray and Magma won't doing any better, each time they tried to hit him with their powers, he would dodge the attacks or find a way to have them hit each other to their powers. And right now Naruto appear in front of Magma, and punch her with enough force too her gut to knock her out.

But this wasn't the end of it, Naruto appear in front of Ray and slammed the handle of his blade on top of his head, also knocking him out. Naruto looked at Jean. And for once since the whole fight started, she felt nervous in this fight. She saw Naruto charge up his blade once again, before he release a power blast of wind at her. She was sent flying towards the wall. Jean was gasping for air, the force of the blow felt much stronger then the first strike and that was saying something. She look up, too see Naruto walking towards. Fearing was coming at her at full force. Each step he took, she felt as though he was ready to finish her off.

While Naruto was walking towards her, he used the radio in his costume to contact Amelia._ Amelia can you please get all of us out of here?_he ask towards the other end of the line.

_Okay, it will take a minute. _She answer back. Naruto just answer back saying it was okay. Before he stop at Jean fallen body.

" Good fight, Jean Grey." he told her.

" Who... are you?!" She choked out, still not able to catch her breath from his attack. He didn't say anything, instead his hands went to the mask and pulled it off. " Naruto?" she gasp in surprise.

" Next time we meet, I will reveal everything to the X-men." He told her,as he felt as body slowly started to vanish. " Till next time." he said, smiling at her surprise look. Before she could say anything, he vanish from eye sight. Along with the rest of his team. Causing the fears of Storm, Scott and Kitty to disappear. And for Beast and Cannonball metal prison to lossen.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**In the next chapter the X-men will talk about meeting Naruto group**_

_**and Naruto group will talk about the X-men**_

_**and some other events also will happen**_

_**sorry if the fight scenes won't as good as you wanted**_

_**so reivew and tell me what you thought of this chapter**_

_**Question that has been asked is**_

_**does Naruto have a mutantion?**_

_**In a way he does that all im saying**_

_**Another question is **_

_**what will Lorna do when she meets Wanda and Quicksilver?**_

_**Right now she doesn't know they are family so nothing right now**_

_**Also in this chapter I had Naruto think of what he wants **_

_**do you really think a girl will just say okay to the idea of sharing?**_

_**no way.**_

_**So it will be a chapter or two before he makes up his mind**_

_**Im going to need ideas on MGILF**_

_**Im thinking between **_

_**Mercury**_

_**Tarantula, Maria Vasquez**_

_**Silver sable**_

_**Elektra**_

_**Pixie**_

_**Or **_

_**Echo**_

_**remember these girls are for MGILF not this fic alright**_

_**So vote for the order you want these girls to appear in MGILF**_

_**Also i need a girl to start off with UGILF**_

_**remember it can be from a anime, from a comic, from anime movie, a game**_

_**any where**_

_**Don't forget to put their name down and where their from**_

_**Read the last chapter of MGILF to know what thats about **_

_**Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter**_

_**and the girls I need for my other stories**_


	11. Chapter 9

_**It's time for the Naruto X-Men: Evolution crossover**_

_**to begin once again**_

_**yes its a new chapter**_

_**i will explain at the end of the chapter why i haven't been updating and answers some questions **_

_**so with out further ado**_

_**lets get this chapter on the way**_

_**Chapter 9**_ _**Introspection**_

Its has only been a few hours since their fight with Naruto's team, but every one was still feeling the effects of it. While many of the new X-men decided to go to their rooms to be alone and think of the fight that they were in, the senior X-men all seem to have gather into the library. Maybe it was to discuss the new team on the block, or maybe it was to drill Charles with questions about them. Such as why didn't Cerebro detect them or did Cerebro find any clues about their powers. Questions on that line.

Currently all of them were sitting in the library waiting for Charles to show up. It didn't take long for Charles to wheel into the room, with Tessa following closely behind him. In Tessa arms were folders, but no one could see what was label on to them. But it must of been important of Charles had to being it with him, to discuss what happen earlier tonight. Charles by now was standing in front of them. It took him a minute before he open his mouth.

"... I don't know what to say to all of you... expect I'm sorry." Charles told them, as he waited for their responses. But it seem as though that wasn't the right answer for some of them.

" Your sorry?!..." Every one turned to Scott, surprise he was the one to say this, but in the past he has shown that he hates to loss no matter what. " Why don't you tell us why they beat us with out breaking a sweat!" Scott yelled at him. Charles looked at him.

" That's... hard for me to answer." Charles told him, feeling that he let his students down. In more ways then one.

" Since you can't tell us that, then tells us why you didn't inform us that they were mutants?" Scott demanded from Charles.

" Scott!" Jean yelled at him, but this was the questions that every one wanted to ask Charles.

" It's not that I didn't want to you about them, its just..." Charles was finding it hard to say the right words to his beloved students. "... its just that, we didn't know that all of them were mutants." Every one eyes widen, expected Storm, Logan and Beast.

" So you're telling us that you know that were other mutants among us, besides the Brotherhood?!" Scott shouted at him. While the younger X-men could only started agreeing with what Scott was feeling now.

" We only knew a hand full of them were mutants... But we didn't know that Theresa was with them, or about James." Charles inform them.

" What do you mean 'We'?" Jean asked them, trying to keep a calm head at the moment.

Charles took another deep breath before speaking. " As in we I meant your teacher here knew of some of them being mutants but... we didn't know that they were here let alone on some other team." it seem as though that one statement caused Scott to lose it.

" So you send us to fight against them?!... Where you trying to teach us a lesson?!" Scott by now was growling at Charles.

" He didn't know Mr. Summers." Every one turned to look at Tessa. As she walked over to them, before dropping the folders in her hands on to the table, while keeping one in her hands. " If you wish to know more about them, here are the flies we have on them... You might be surprise of how much we do know." Tessa calmly told them. Every one reached for the flies to find out what was in them. " The flies are what we know up to before this little fight... and all the flies are copies of one another. I made enough for every one to look over with out the need to pass the paper around." While Tessa was talking, every one was looking over the flies. Tessa open her folder to start talking about the new team on the block.

**Theresa Rourke Cassidy. **

**Citizenship**

Ireland.

**Place of Birth**

Cassidy Keep, County Mayo, Ireland.

**Known Relatives**

Sean Cassidy (Banshee, father, deceased),

Maeve Rourke Cassidy (mother, deceased),

**Education**

Boarding school and High School.

**Eyes**  
Blue

**Hair**  
Reddish blonde

**Powers**  
Theresa possesses sonic powers similar to those of her father Banshee.

**James Proudstar**

**Citizenship**  
U.S.A., Apache

**Place of Birth**  
Camp Verde, Arizona

**Known Relatives**  
John Proudstar (Thunderbird, brother, deceased)

**Education**  
Unknown

**Eyes**

Brown

**Hair**  
Black

**Powers**  
Enhanced strength, speed, durability, reflexes, and senses; flight

Lorna Dane (legal name since adoption, given name unknown)

**Citizenship**  
U.S.A. (presumed)

**Place of Birth**  
Un revealed

**Known Relatives**  
Magnus (Magneto, father),

Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver, half-brother),

Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch, half-sister),

Molly aunt & Eddie uncle (adoptive parents)

**Education**

High school

**Eyes**  
Dark green

**Hair**  
Light green

**Powers**  
Polaris is a mutant with the ability to manipulate magnetism. Although she has the potential to exercise all of the powers that Magneto has, as yet she has only used powers involving the manipulation of magnetic, electrical, and granitic fields. Moreover, she cannot summon as great an amount of energy as Magneto can. The exact limits on the amount weight that she can magnetically lift at present have not been measured, but they are considerably below those of Magneto.

**Regan Wyngarde**

**Citizenship**  
U.K.

**Place of Birth**  
Wimbledon Village, London, England

**Known Relatives**  
Martinique Jason ( half-sister)

**Education**  
High School

**Eyes**  
Blue

**Hair**  
Blonde

**Powers**

Unknown

**Martinique Wyngarde**

**Citizenship**  
U.K.

**Place of Birth**  
Wimbledon Village, London, England

**Known Relatives**  
Regan Wyngarde (half-sister)

**Education**  
High School

**Eyes**  
Blue

**Hair**  
Brown

**Powers**

Unknown

**Alison Blare**

**Citizenship**  
U.S.A.

**Place of Birth**  
Gardendale, Long Island, New York

**Known Relatives**  
Bella Blaire (paternal grandmother),

Carter Blaire (father, deceased),

Katherine Blaire-Brown (Barbara London, mother),

Nicholas Brown (step-father),

Lois London (half-sister),

**Education**  
High School

**Eyes**  
Blue

**Hair**  
Strawberry blonde

**Powers**

Unknown

**Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock **

**Citizenship**  
U.K.

**Place of Birth**  
Braddock Manor, England

**Known Relatives**  
James Braddock Sr. (father, deceased),

Elizabeth Braddock (mother, deceased),

James "Jamie" Jr. (brother),

Brian Braddock (brother)

**Eyes**  
Blue

**Hair**  
(originally) Blonde, dyed purple; (currently) black, often dyed purple

**Powers**

Unknown

**Amelia Voght**

**Citizenship**  
Un revealed

**Place of Birth**  
Un revealed

**Known Relatives**  
None

**Education**  
College

**Eyes**  
Green

**Hair**  
Red

**Powers**  
Able to psionically transform body into intangible mist; can transport herself and others great distances in mist-form via "transubstantiation"

**Emma Grace Frost**

**Citizenship**  
U.S.A.

**Place of Birth**  
Boston, Massachusetts

**Known Relatives**  
Winston Frost (father),

Hazel Frost (mother),

Cordelia Frost (sister),

Adrienne Frost (sister, deceased),

Christian Frost (brother),

Steven (full name un revealed, brother-in-law, deceased),

Jocasta (cousin)

**Education**  
College degree in business administration

**Eyes**  
Blue

**Hair**  
Brown (dyed ash blonde)

**Powers**

Unknown

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Citizenship**

Unknown

**Place of Birth**

Unknown

**Known Relatives**

Unknown

**Education**

High school

**Eyes**  
Blue

**Hair**  
Blond

**Powers**

Unknown

" Why do you guys have flies on them?" Kitty asked, as she was surprise by some of the records they had.

" Well, Kitty, after your friend visit to the danger room," Kitty and every one else minus Scott and Jean put their heads down in shame. " we checked the cameras to see if any one else was in the danger room." He stop, to allow them to raise their heads to look at him. " We discovered that two others had enter the room. While one we couldn't see the face , the second person was Emma." Charles stopped talking, to allow them to absorb their information.

" At first we didn't know who she was, so, we called a favor from a old friend of ours." This statement raised a eye brows.

" From who?" Evan asked the wise man.

" Fred Duncan, a FBI agent." this caught many by surprise, but none were as surprise as Scott was.

" Wasn't he the man that helped you find me?" Scott ask.

" Yes he was Scott... You see students after Scott was enrolled into the school Mr. Fred Duncan was kind of enough to stay in touch with us. As many of you know when new students are allowed to join us, some one must give us the information of who the students are allowed to see and are not allowed to see, if their living in foster care, or their parents are no longer together. He's the man that does it for us... But lets get back as to why I contacted him. At the time I couldn't figure out the identity of the women. After a few days, I contacted Mr. Duncan to see if he could give me some leads on this women. After I reached his office, I showed him a picture of Emma, he used his computer to search for her. Immediately his computer found her. But her records were... strange to say the least." Charles took a deep breath to tell them what happen at his visit. " It seems as though Miss Frost at the age of 14 run a way from home, a year later she reappeared in which she was kid napped and then ransom. However, Winston refuses to pay the ransom, Adrienne releases Lucien's ransom video to the media, forcing Winston to pay for Emma's safe release. Not content with the money, Lucien still decides to kill her, but by some unknown reason she esp ace. After that she seem to have vanished. It wasn't in till a few months later, when she moved here, did she seem to re-appear to the world. But her new address was also strange... Their were many others living with her, but... none of them were from the town... After that, I asked Mr. Duncan, to give me the flies on the people currently living their. Thats when I realized that most were mutants." All the students were surprise of the tall that they just heard, but by the sounds of it he still had more to tell. " After I received the flies on all of them I realized that Mr. Naruto flies were almost blank... We did some researched but no matter how hard we tried, we simply couldn't find any thing on this young man... That's why I haven't told you anything about." Charles told them.

" We understand you were worried, but you should of still told us. But... on these flies why is Lorna listedrelatives are Magneto, Pietro?" Jean asked.

" Miss Dane is the daughter of Magneto and the older sister of Pietro. And like the flies say she is adopted by the Danes, a couple who claimed to be her mother's sister and brother-in-law, she has yet to learn of her adoption, or the fate of her birth mother."

" Why hasn't any one told her?" Scott asked Charles.

" For the tale of what happen to her birth mother." Many gave a questionly look to Charles, as telling him to keep going. "Lorna Dane's bloodline mother, she is believed to have died in plane crash shortly after her birth. But many people have investigated the plane crashed, and found out that Magnetic fields were off on the plane... But knowing Magnus, he most likely destroyed the plane for Lorna mother leaving on him." Many were surprise that Magneto would do this to some one.

" Why?" Kitty asked, voicing every one thoughts.

" Magnus doesn't care about being a father. All he truly cares for his rising a army for his so called human-mutant war." hearing this was no surprise for many of them. All of them seem to forget to ask about the name Wanda. Charles knew that their were many questions that were going to be asked, and knew this was the best time to answer them.

_*** Same time at Naruto's location ***_

After their battle with the X-men, almost every one went to bed. The only ones still awake were Naruto, Emma, Lorna and Besty. While Naruto and Emma went to their Cerebro room. Lorna and Besty went to Lorna room to talk about a few things. But lets go with what Naruto and Emma are doing right now.

" Found any one?" Naruto asked, as he watch Emma do her job and try to find mutants on their version of Cerebro.

" None of quite interest... Wait a minute I think I found one." Emma announced to him.

" What is this person powers?"

" Superhuman speed and durability, Flight, and Light manipulation." Emma listed the powers.

" Anything else on this person?"

" Parents died in a automobile accident during his childhood...later adopted, but his adopted parents are killed after only a couple of years...competed as a professional skier. He became an elite level skier during his teenage years, prior to his mutation surfacing..."

" What is his name?" Naruto asked, wanting to know.

" His name is..."

_*** With Lorna and Besty ***_

Lorna and Besty were sitting in Lorna room. It seem as though their were things that Lorna wanted to talk about with Besty.

" So you and Naruto are on the rocks?" Besty asked as she looked across the room to watch Lorna reaction.

" Its not that we are on the rocks... its that I don't know if he has feelings for me." Lorna confessed to her friend.

" What do you mean?"

" At times I think his eyes wonder about on the other girls in his life... It just seems like I'm plain compare to girls like Emma, Alison and... you." Lorna told her. Besty was caught off guard by that.

" I don't think so." Lorna looks at her, wanting to hear what she had to say. " Since, I've been here, his eyes have always followed you. I think its because Naruto has a big heart that people can mistake that he has feelings for others... But what if he does have feelings for other girls. Can you tell him to not care for them as much as he does for you... For some guys if a girl tells a guy he can't care for some one, they might break up with that girl to find a girl who would allow him to care for other girls... You have to ask your self do you want to loss him because you don't want him to share his heart with others?" Besty told Lorna.

" I don't know..." Lorna looked down, not knowing what to do any more or what she should do. But she knew that Besty had a few good points. It was a little confusing of her speech but it still had a major point to it. She just didn't know what to do any more. Why couldn't some one point her in the right direction.

_*** Four days later ( Day of Reckoning) Unknown location ***_

Magneto at the moment was sitting in his private chambers, alone. At the moment he was thinking about his past. Of how he survived discrimination and hardship during the Nazi rise to power, Kristallnacht, and the passing of the Nuremberg Laws, in 1939 Eric and his family fled to Poland where they were captured during the German invasion of Poland and sent to the Warsaw Ghetto. Eric and his family escape the Ghetto, only to be betrayed and captured again. His Mother, Father, and Sister were executed and buried in a mass grave, but Eric survived possibly due to the manifestation of his powers. Escaping from the mass grave, he is ultimately captured yet again and sent to Auschwitz, where he eventually becomes a was saved from the prison camp when Captain America and Logan freed the camp. This was his first step towards madness.

His experiences surviving Nazi Germany, Auschwitz, and Vinnytsia would shape his outlook on the situation that mutants face. Determined to keep such atrocities from ever being committed against mutant-kind, he became willing to use deadly force to protect mutants. He started to believed that mutants ("_Homo superior_") would become the dominant life form on the planet and would set about either creating a homeland on Earth where mutants could live peacefully, or conquering and enslaving humanity in the name of mutant kind.

Because of all this he wasn't a good father, not by any ones would he be recognized as a good father. He destroyed a women for trying to leave him, along with his child. Then came Wanda and Pietro. And just like before he found a way to destroyed their life before it even began. He send Wanda to a mad house out of hear of her powers. And Pietro he barley did anything for him. But now Magneto knew their was no time to look to the past, now it was time to move towards the future. He walked out of the chamber to greet his four new solders.

" Time to move out!" He told them, as they followed him to the metal pods. It was time for him to started a all-out war between mankind and mutant kind.

_**End of chapter **_

_**so what did you think**_

_**I know it was kind of boring so sorry**_

_**allot of the information was from Marvel website**_

_**can any one guess who the next member of Naruto's team is going to be?**_

_**and yeah Scott hasn't asked Charles what happen to him yet**_

_**so im giving them credit**_

_**time for Q&A**_

_**Does Naruto have a mutation?**_

_**Already answered that, so check the chapters before this one**_

_**is Naruto going to tell his past to the team and is he now the kubi now?**_

_**Yes for the first question**_

_**And no for the second **_

_**remember he's the host not the Kubi**_

_**Wanda join the group on the grounds that Lorna and her are half sisters? Once Wanda is brought into the picture will Naruto feel that hiding will only hurt their relationship? If Wanda does found out about her relation to Lorna will she seek her out?**_

_**Wanda will join but much later and for a different reason and if you think its because she has a crush on Naruto is why she joins then your wrong**_

_**I don't know how to answer the second one**_

_**and the last one is yes**_

_**Does Naruto like Jean?**_

_**Him and Jean are both host to great spirits so in a way they can be connected with out realizing it**_

_**Naruto can sense it but doesn't know what her spirt animal is**_

_**But at the moment he is interested in her because of that nothing else**_

_**but anyway here are ideas going through my head**_

_**after Apocalypse defeat**_

_**the current brotherhood will disband**_

_**Mr. Sinister will appear to collect DNA samples **_

_**later in the story he's going to bring back Apocalypse**_

_**Stryker will appear to try and get rid of all mutants**_

_**he will create Nimrod, Master Mold, Bastion, and Predator X**_

_**I'm almost going to create my own Days of Future Past story line**_

_**and a few other ideas are out their so wait in till then**_

_**but don't think im only having villains appear**_

_**heres a few names for heros to appear**_

_**Iron Man**_

_**Inhumans**_

_**Spider-Man**_

_**Thor**_

_**Fantastic Four**_

_**and many others**_

_**In case people are wondering The X-men and Naruto's team will gain more members as times goes on**_

_**But now its time for me to talk to you guys**_

_**If any one has read the latest One Piece chapter**_

_**We have seen the Death of Ace**_

_**it has sudden me that he has died**_

_**so if every one who has read one piece will give a minute to pay your respect for a great character**_

_**that will be nice**_

_**Heres comes a weird thing**_

_**Him and Naruto almost seem to be alike.**_

_**Both question their own right to exist**_

_**Ace himself commented upon his own death that he never sought fame or fortune - only to die having his life long question of whether he deserved to be born answered, as this was the only thing preventing him from dying "with no regrets"**_

_**I believe that the same for Naruto**_

_**since lately he hasn't yelled it to the world that he was going to be Hokage.**_

_**I think for Naruto he wanted the title of Hokage to prove that he deserved to live**_

_**but now people treated him like he matters **_

_**so it leaves me to question if he still wants the title of Hokage.**_

_**I think the way Naruto is going to end**_

_**is with Naruto dieing at the hands of Madara or Sasuke**_

_**If he defeats Madara then he's going to have his major fight with Sasuke in which they both kill each other and with Madara**_

_**I think he's going to betray Sasuke by taking his eyes then killing him and then Naruto and Madara are going to kill each other**_

_**but this is what i think**_

_**i don't know about the rest of you**_

_**but any way review**_

_**and remember we will never forget Ace! **_


	12. Read!

_**Alright people lately i have wanted to do a One Piece Naruto Crossover**_

_**so people**_

_**I need to give Naruto a power**_

_**give me a devil fruit ability**_

_**no Zoan type**_

_**Logia I really don't want to**_

_**Paramecia is the most likely**_

**_and by what i mean is_**

**_give me a orginal idea of a power_**

**_think of something that kinda orginal_**

**_try and not think of something that already exist as a power_**

_**nickname for him**_

_**Also going to need a crew**_

_**so give me ideas for crew mates**_

**_such as orginal characters_**

**_give me how they look_**

**_their skills_**

**_if you want a devil fruit ability_**

**_and give your orginal character a name_**

**_please tell me i need my readers help at the moment_**

**_so review and tell me_**

_**give me your ideas of crew mates**_

_**give them skills**_

_**give them a position on the crew **_

_**and i will tell you if ur character is on the list**_

_**but now its time for a rant**_

_**This goes to all Anonymous Reviewers**_

_**grew some balls**_

_**none of you guys have the guts to be talk back at**_

_**alot of you only focus only on one thing**_

_**all of you guys do is say this story sucks**_

_**or stop writing you suck at it**_

_**guess what no one is making you read any of these stories**_

_**Im not talking about mine**_

_**Im talking about all the stories on this site**_

_**alot of you are Anonymous Reviewers are going to hate me for saying that**_

_**but you have to understand**_

_**none of you are writing stories**_

_**so unless you written a story**_

_**dont give other writers shit**_

_**lets see you guys write a story**_

_**and see what others have to think about it**_

_**and alot of you guys want to see a orginal idea guess what **_

_**alot of stories here are not orginal **_

_**all of them are just done differently**_

_**in the style of the writer wants it to be written**_

_**so I dont want to here bitching from Anonymous Reviewers **_

_**do you get that!**_

_**FUCK OFF!!**_


	13. Chapter 10

_**X-Men: Evolution and Naruto cross over time**_

_**so has any one read the current comics?**_

_**if they have it seems like their pushing towards Pixie being the younger sister of **_

_**Regan Wyngarde and Martinique Jason weird.**_

_**But lets see where they take this story line**_

_**but any way**_

_**lets get this story on the way**_

_**Chapter 10 Day of Reckoning**_

At this very moment, Scott Summers, the leader of the X-men was skipping a fight with his team. Their were many reasons for him not wanting him to join his team and help them out. These reasons were Professor Charles Francis Xavier, his mentor, his teacher, one of his heros was betraying anything he stood for. He sided with the brotherhood too face Magneto. But that wasn't the only thing that pissed off Scott. It was that he was training them like they were some kind of Military. Something that Professor told them that he would never do to them. But it was also this new member of the Brotherhood, Wanda. Or as she like to be called The Scarlet Witch. A women blessed with magical abilities, that some how could re-directed their attacks and even turn off their powers for a short period of times. And she was the one that some who defeated the entire more experican X-men by herself. Two defeats in such a short time didn't make him happy. He knew that their were people who could beat them, but with so many new people popping out of no where made him wonder if they were strong in any way. Maybe all the victories over the Brotherhood were hollow ones. They never posed a real threat in the past, and they still don't, but... Wanda was truly a different story.

So at the moment, he was sitting on top of his car, looking at his town over the cliff. Thinking about every thing he has gone through. All the fights, all the victories, all the time he spent with the X-men and where does he go from here. Were is his future? When do Mutant become a public matter? When does and were does were the question that kept going though his mind. And yet no answers for him at the moment.

" You know sulking is not something I thought you would do." A voice suddenly said, calling the thinking Scott. Scott was slightly surprise that some one was here besides him, he turned to the direction of the voice to see Naruto leaning on of the tree in his street clothes. While Scott would of leased him a few days ago, simply for being an enemy, it seem like Naruto wasn't here to fight. He seem to be there on the lines of talking.

" What are you doing here, Naruto?" He just had to ask.

" I was passing by... Plus I felt that you needed someone to talk to that wasn't a team member." He told him. He got off the tree trunk and walked towards Scott.

" What is their that you can talk to me about that I wouldn't feel comfortable talking to my teammates about?"

" Hmmm... this is a good question, what is their to talk about that you can't talk about to your teammates about?... Well since nothing comes to mind at the moment, why don't we talk about my group? And what our goal is." Naruto told him, as he now stood in front of Scott. This caught him by surprise, but none the less knew that this was the perfect chance to gain some information on other groups out their.

" Well what is your goal?"

" To have all people be accepted for who they are, not what they are." Naruto told him, as though he should of known that by now. Scott seem to have been surprise to hear that.

" Then if your goal is like ours then why don't you join us?"

" Xavier why of doing it is completely different then the way I plan to do it... Maybe its because of what I seen when people can't accepted other for how they look. Or maybe when I saw a lot of mutants being killed with no justice cause behind it." Scott eyes, widen if though Naruto couldn't see it behind his red shades.

" What happen?" something in the of Scott's stomach told him that he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

" Imagine a school just for mutants. Now imagine if you were one of those mutants going to that school. You would have some great laughs with some people their, and of course at times you're not going to see eye to eye with every one their. But at the end of the day this one school makes you feel like your normal when you know that your not... But what do you think happens when some one finds out that theirs a mutant school out their, and that the person who finds out hates all mutants, just for being born..." Naruto looked at him, watching what his reaction would be, after he saw that Scott was keeping up he continued with the story. " Instead of bringing a mob of people chanting who they want mutants out of their town, that one person brings a giant killing machine. That was built to simply kill all mutants. It comes to the school and kills off your friends slowly one by one as all you can do is watch them die in front of you. In till finally you can defeat the machine. But... the damage is already done, almost all your friends are dead. And a few days later you have to attend their funeral, and you see that even in death their parents wouldn't come to their own children funerals." All Scott could do was stare at the ground. It was like the mansion, he started to wonder if some one would ever do that to his family.

" We live in a fucked up world don't we." Even though it sounded like a question, it was more on the lines of a statement.

" Yes we do."

" So you and your group lived though that?"

" My entire group wasn't formed yet. It was Emma, Lorna, James and I who survived though that." Naruto told him, knowing that this was a great shocked to him.

" So how do you plan to fix this world?"

" By starting with the parents. Once they could accepted their children then its only a matter of time before they can accepted all mutants." Naruto enhanced hearing had heard something coming their way. " Well I enjoyed our talk, but its time for me to go. Next time we meet I will tell you and your family so much more." After saying that he vanished from Scott eye sight in a blink of the eye. It was too long afterwards till Magma and Boom-Boom would arrive at his sport and tell him that his home was in trouble.

_*** Back At Naruto's Home ***_

It seem like every one currently living at this place were watching the news. On the news it kept shouting that the whole world must see this. The footage that it was showing was the current fight between the X-men and the Brotherhood verse a Giant Robot. And if things weren't already bad, in the video footage it was showing members of each team being taken down in some kind of green substance. And it seem once in their they had no way of escaping from their prison.

" What have I missed so far?" Naruto asked, as he entered the house too see his entire teaming staring at the TV.

" Nothing much... besides people now finding out about mutants and a new and improve Sentinel." James told him, as he kept watching the news.

" I thought their were no more of those Sentinels, after what happen last time." Naruto told him, as he walking into the living room to watch the news with his team for the time being.

" Who ever made them probably created some new ones after they saw what we could do to them." Emma said, as she was sitting on the couch watching the news.

" Should we go help them?" Lorna asked, seeing as though they might not be able to stop just one Sentinel.

" Nah, it seems like they got it under control now." Naruto told them, as they watch the video and how the Sentinel was slowly falling onto a building with some man on top of the building, while at the same time under the falling the Sentinel. And in a instant that man seem to have been crushed under the Sentinel. While every one saw the Sentinel crushing him, Naruto saw a flash of white before the Sentinel could reach him. Which lead Naruto too think that he some how survived. But now they were showing the army taking the remains of the Sentinel and frozen members of both teams.

* Knock* * Knock*

This caught every one by surprise, hearing the door being knocked on. Naruto being the closes one decided too answer it. It didn't take him long to reach the door. And he open the door to see who was here at the moment of all this massive crises.

" Naruto Uzumaki, we will need your help." A voice full of authority told him. All Naruto could do was stare at the men, this aged old men in front of him. This men had grey hair, had a tooth pick between his lips, a eye patch, and some how was oozing respect and power. Something that Naruto has yet to seen in any one he has met so far in this world.

" What can I do to help you?" Naruto asked, smiling at this men. Something told Naruto he was going to like what ever job he had for him. The men told him what he wanted Naruto to do for him, and Naruto agreed to do it.

_*** Night fall ***_

The men had requested him too help him out with a mission he was about to give the X-men and the Brotherhood. Now it was time to meet them. And as they approached the area they could hear the voices disagreeing about what to do.

" Maybe I do." the men had spoken, as he was walking towards the two teams, giving Naruto the orders too stand down in till he called for him and his select group of people to join him for tonight.

" Men, is their any one who didn't know about our secret meeting tonight?" Nightcrawler said, frustrated with every one coming into the picture at the moment.

" Who are you?! What do you want?!" Mystique angrily asked him, pointing a finger at him.

" Nick Fury, agent of SHIELD. I have been tracking you for hours." He told them, as he took out the tooth pick from his mouth and threw it to the ground.

" SHEILD?" Nightcrawler asked, wondering what that was.

" Logan told me about them. Their like a super secret CIA." Scott told him, answering his question.

" I strongly suggest you forget how you found us." Mystique told him, as she snap her fingers and her Brotherhood started to advance towards Nick Fury. With out knowing it, this one action was one of the worst actions any single living creature could ever do to some one like Nick Fury. And with just a simple snap of the fingers, he gave the signal for Naruto and his team to show up.

In a blink of a eye, the Brotherhood was token down. Lance seem to have lost all feeling to his legs, if two purple daggers made of raw energy was any indication to that, Wanda seem to have both her hands in case in some kind of metal prison. Toad seemed to have been knocked down in a spilt second. And Mystique, well she had a blade right next to her throat.

It surprise every one that any one could do this to them. And the Brotherhood all had one thought going though theirs heads, who were they?

" Naruto, you and your team, stand down." Nick Fury told him. All Naruto did was push Mystique to the ground. " This is just a show of my power, if I really wanted to do anything to any of you, none of you would of saw it coming." Nick Fury told them.

" Lorna, Besty, Jean you can all come out now." Naruto told too the darkness, and out of the darkness step out three new people. While every one was already use to seeing Lorna and Besty, they weren't use to seeing Jean-Paul Beaubier.

" Who's the new guy?" Evan asked, seeing as every one was still speechless from Naruto and team taking down the Brotherhood so fast.

" He's our speed demon, code name North-star." Naruto told them, as he just looked at every from his standing position.

" Why did you come here Fury?" Scott asked, waiting to hear his answer.

" While I can't really help you get your team mates back... I can help stere you in the right direction." He told them before handing one of them a GPS to where the team mates where token. Just as every one looked down to look at the device, Nick Fury had vanish.

" Hey why didn't you guys go with him?" Kurt asked, as he saw that Naruto's group had stayed.

" He asked us to help you." Naruto told them, as he walked over to Scott and offering him a hand. " We were enemies the other night but tonight let us be allies." Naruto said to him. Every one was surprise that he was doing this kind of acted, and was more surprise when Scott shaked his hand and agreed with him. Tonight was going to be a long night for all three teams, for their going to be going to a military base and break out a lot of mutant prisoners.

_**Well end of chapter**_

_**I know it was kind of boring**_

_**but Next chapter the big three times all have to work together**_

_**will they be able to?**_

_**And Naruto will have a chance to talk to Kitty and Rogue in the next chapter.**_

_**And will North-Star hit on Bobby?**_

_**Oh by the way he wears his current costume with out the X on it**_

_**People have asked when Besty is going to have a longer role in this fic**_

_**guess what it will happen**_

_**Trust me it will**_

_**and in case people didn't know **_

_**I have made that one piece and Naruto cross over check it out**_

_**its been out for a few weeks**_

_**and i also have another cross over too**_

_**so review this chapter**_

_**and those two stories**_


End file.
